The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by NorthEastChild
Summary: Have your very own tribute battle to the death with 23 other hopefulls in this SYOT! Let the hunger begin becuase not everything goes as planned when theres a quarter quell. Happy Hunger games and may the odds ever be in your favor! closed
1. District One Reapings

**Hey, guys I'm back with district one reapings! I am actually doing this from school, so sorry if there are a few errors. Also I can handle some critisism, but please no haters. They are not loved. Lastly I would just like to say I got THE MARK OF ATHENA! Haha, so hope you enjoy (dont forget to show some love in a review)!**

* * *

**Polyester 'Polly' Silvers (17)**

"What to wear? What to wear?" I said silently, looking for something fabulous to wear. My eyes immediatley go to a strapless cream dress, which shows off my fair skin, and great bod. Then I quickly brush through my platinum hair, and put a little makeup I am hot_!_ The reaping are just a good way to put on a show for the people in my district. I don't ever have to worry about being picked since there are many people who like to volunteer, and daddy's money would help me survive. Lastly I finished the last touched on my hair and made my way downstairs.

I saw my mom and dad still in bed. I guess partying will do that to you when you're grown adults. So, I decided to ignore them, they will be there eventually the peacekeepers will make sure of that. For now I decided to start heading over to Eva's house, she always made the best company and gossip. On they way over I made sure to avoid my training center, I have missed maybe one too many days and did not feel like a lecture today. once I got passed the park, which was empty except two weird kids, no doubt do to the ceremony soon, I was at Eva's house. It was about what you could expect for a wealthy family but a little smaller than mine.

"Hey, Girlfriend! You ready for the newest gossip?" Eva asked, running out of her house.

"Dish," I simply said.

"Well rumor has it that Sophia is going to volunteer!"

"Buck toothed Sophia or big brains, fat ass sophia?"

"Big brains!" Eva laughed, grabbing her coat and started to head off to the reapings.

"Personally I don't know what would inspire someone like that to even want to be in the games. I mean it's not like having an _Ick_ can help, its all about showing off what you got and knowing how to get what you want."

"I think you mean IQ," She corrected Polly

"Who cares it is all about being cool and well liked," I finished, and started getting in line for my blood to be taken, sadly my last name was Silver and Eva's is Birch so we ended up being split. So, we were forced to wait all alone by complete losers untill this whole thing was over. Luckily they started pretty early this year, so it wasn't as long of a wait. Then the movie started and ended and Mrs. Victoria Pierce (our district escort) came on to stage. God she looked like a fashion monstrosity, but she does have some nice shoes.

"Happy Hunger Games," Victoria trilled, strutting onto the stage. "Should we kick off this year with ladies first?" And there were actually some protest by the audience I mean myself I couldn't care, get it out of the way early. I mean, I know most...

"Eww, stop touching me! What is going on here!" I screamed, and then my heart sunk and I realized that I had been reaped and damn Sophia didn't volunteer. It's okay right, daddy can help me. Everything wil be fine, right?

"Welcome to the stage my friend and good luck to you!" Victoria said, leaving the echo going through my head. I remember that I need to stand confident and be proud. That would sure reall in the viewers from the capitol. Or at least thats what Richie my trainer always said. I soon began to zone out and try to remember my training, but all of it seemed to become blurry. The next thing I knew the guards were back on the stage taking me into the justice building thingy.

"Be careful, this isn't Polyester!" I said. "Well it is, but it isn't... You know what I mean." Soon there I was in the room where I suppose all the district one tributes go. I waited and waited, for Eva to show, but maybe she go sick or...

The door came bursting open and Eva came in screaming, "What the hell just happened!"

"I don't know, I think they want me in the Hunger Games! I thought you said that Sophia was going to volunteer!"

"Well I think she was, but I overheard her and buck toothed one talking and she said that she felt you were getting what you deserved..."

"Bitch!" I screamed and then just like that Eva was pulled out. Whats worse is I was to cought up in what I wanted to do to fat ass Sophia to notice. Then thankfully my parents came in looking a little under the weather (hangover!), but they were here and thats what mattered

"Oh sweety, I know you can win this!" My mother started off. "Those other girls have nothing on you!"

"Plus you've been training your little but off," Dad added.

"Actually..." I said, getting ready to explain everything, but I was cut off by my mom wrapping her arms around me. Then they both sat there telling me how much I meant to them and how much they loved me and I just couldn't tell them now. I would just have to win and come back, Alive and a winner.

**Callias Latro (16)**

I woke up, and remembered today was the day of reapings, but I didn't care. I don't really care about much, as long as Adana (my little sister) is fine, so will I. I then began to walk over to my closet and pull out the usual black shirt, and matched it with pants and shoes. I then looked in the mirror and admired my delicate, almost girly features. I think I am attractive looking, but in an unusual way. One of the only problems would be that I havee no eyebrows, I once ripped them out and they never grew back. However, my Mid-length, urchin cut, bright red hair made up for any discontent about them. Then I began to line my very large, almond-shaped, bright blue eyes, with black kohl.

Then I decided it was time to head downstairs for breakfast. I didn't really get along well with my parents, but I mainly went down to see Adena.

"Want something to eat Callias, we have Coco Puffs!" Adena exclaimed.

"Exciting," I said. "Do we have any real none processed food in this place? Oh, wait we are in district one, its impossible for that."

"Who put a bee in your undies? Lighten up, is it the reapings?"

"No, I don't care about reapings! There will always be some morons going in to volunteer anyways."

"You should show a little district pride Callias," my father butted in, taking the seat next to me munching on Coco Puffs. "If you talk like that around here people wont take to kindly to you."

"Oh, like they ever have," I snapped back. "Come on Adena, we should get going."

"Fine!" She whinned and took to my side and we were out the door. It was way to early to be heading over, I didn't really feel like staying in the house. So, I decided to take Adena over to the park before we had to go to the reapings. Adena and I then went over to the swings and I started pushing her. She was 13, but still loved to be pushed on them, I couldn't tell if she liked making me work or was too lazy.

"Higher!" Adena giggled, grabbing her two long red braids.

"Aren't you getting too old for this?" I asked

"You can never be too old to swing."

"I'd beg to differ, come on now it really is about time to start heading over to the ceremony."

"Party pooper," Adena sneered, sticking out her tongue (she is so childish). We finally go to the square where the reapings were and we were split up into our age categories. Then out came our silly little escort, Victoria Pierce, who was sporting a full on cheetah skin jumsuit, leather corset, and rhynstone heels. I don't know how a lady of at least forty can still where that stuff.

"Happy Hunger Games," Victoria exclaimed, walking onto the stage. "Should we kick off this year with ladies first?" A couple kids in the first row protested and I just prayed for it not to be Adena... It wasn't, instead walked up some airhead I remember seeing in school. Bitch gets what she deserves! then all of the sudden my name gets called out and I'm being pushed onto the stage. After that Victoria said a few things and I didn't respond and we were taken into the area where we were to say goodbyes.

"Callias! Don't go!" Adena yelled, comming into the room with my parents.

"I have to Adena, I was reaped. I might come back, you never know." I replied.

"See thats the attitude that will get you killed." my father said. "Just try and be smart."

I hugged him and said I would. "Adena you stay strong and if things get bad in there cover your eyes," I told her and she nodded in agreement. We stood there awkwardly for a while untill my family was pulled out. What am I to do in this? Does it really matter? Yes, I may not care but Adena does, so I should.


	2. District Two Reapings

**I'm back with district two reapings! I'm really excited for the games to start and I really hope all of you are too! Also don't forget to keep reviewing, it makes me feel loved ;) (walking dead tonight!)**

* * *

**Ara Smith (17)**

"Keep it comming kayla!" I shout, ducking punches and throwing in kicks whenever I get the chance. It has only been two days since I was in the gym and I already feel out of shape. I need to be in shape for the games and some last minute practice doesn't hurt, right?

"Can we please stop this? We have been at this for hours!" Kayla complained, clearly worn out from the morning practice.

"Fine," I say, grabbing my stuff from my locker. Kayla has been my best friend since we were four, and has always been with me no matter what. She shares my same love for training, but my determinations dominates hers, I'm not saying she doesn't have any. Just not as much as me.

"I'll see you in the square, I still need to go home and shower up."

"See you then," I reply, and we were out the door going our separate ways. I guess one of the reasons I love training so much is because I don't have to go home. My parents abandoned my brother and I were very young. I don't remember much about them, now I just live with my grandma. Her sister was actually in the 74th Hunger Games, her name was Clove and she was close to winning. It's a shame she didn't because then maybe I wouldn't be in the situation of volunteering... Nope I probably still would be, I love it.

I finally arived home and I saw my grandma knitting in the corner, but I didn't say hi and walked right into my room. I got a shower and then walked over to my dresser and pulled out a beautiful, short, aqua dress that shaded from darker shades to lighter ones. Then I went over to the mirror and pulled my dark hair into my signature ponytail. My friends always admire my hair and my creamy skin. However I saw my skin as a weakness, it is always so easy to get cut or burned.

"Are you going to volunteer today?" Josh asked, sneaking up on me. He would be great in the arena as well, but he is only nine. Maybe he will be inspired if I win or want to avenge me if I don't (which is unlikely).

"Yes, Josh. Haven't we been over this?" I ask.

"I just thought you might change your mind or chicken out," he giggled, making chicken noises and acting like he has wings. He truly was the only family I really cared about anymore. He knows me like anyone else, except Kayla.

"Never, you just better be cheering me on," I teased, poking him in the side. After that I went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and was out the door. It was a quick walk right over to the square and I met up with Kayla and found our spots in line. Then I got a sudden rush and remembered this would be the last time I would be here with her. Soon Melanie George came up on the stage, looking rediculous. She was wearing a sparkly pink hoop skirt and a rainbow top.

"Hello, District Two! It is so lovely to see you all today," Melanie exclaimed. "Now lets check which one of your ladies will compete... Jacklynn Corks!"

"I volunteer!" I yelled, taking my way on the stage.

"Wonderfull, what is your name?"

"Ara Smith," I stated, and raised my fist proudly. The whole district cheered for me and I was so overjoyed that nothing else mattered and I didn't snap out untill I was brought into the waiting area. I hoped I remained calm and the emotion did not shine through.

"Ara! Are you ready to win?" Josh said, running up to give me a hug.

"I still wish you weren't doing this, you know how I feel since Clove." Grandma added.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me," I said, and we sat there reminiscing in the good old days. That was until the peacekeeper through them out and put in Kayla. She knew this was going to happen so it wasn't that much of a surprise. So, we pretty much sat there hugging untill she too was taken away. I have to come back for them and myself.

**Lucian Shaw (18)**

I woke up knowing today was fist day of the rest of my life. I would be volunteer for the Hunger games and bring back pride and money to my mother and father. It has always been the plan from age eight for me to go into the games, but no one could predict that I would soon be one of the best careers in my district. Now it is time for me to get out of bed and get ready for the reapings. I walked over to the mirror and gazed at my buldging muscles and then fixed my short black hair which made me look even tougher with my tan skin. Then I got in my dresser and pulled out black trousers and a navy shirt.

"Lucian, come downstairs for breakfast!" My mother yelled.

"Ill be right down," I replied, and went hustling down the stairs. There were waffles on a plate waiting for me.

"Big day today! You're going to make this family very proud," Dad said, getting some milk and pouring it into the cup for me.

"Thanks Dad, and lets keep our fingers crossed," I said.

"Why would we have to do that! You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Mom chuckled.

"No, just being careful thats all," I retaliated. "I'm gonna head out, I have plans to meet up with David, Cole and Clarissa."

Okay, just remember first impressions are everything," Dad exclaimed, waving to me. I was soon out the door and running over to Clarissa's house. Clarissa has been my girlfriend of six months now and didn't like me volunteering much, but she doesn't have a say in the matter.

"Hey, boy," Clarissa said, elongating the y in boy and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey, baby," I replied, unwrapping her arms.

"I got you this, I hoped you would take it as your token."

Thanks boo, I think we should start going to the reapings," I said, taking her hand and wrapping it in mine. I was then planning on meeting up with David and Cole, but I couldn't seem to find them anywhere...

"Yo, dude you ready to volunteer?" Cole said, bounding up behind me with David right behind him.

"You know it," I replied, but did I really mean it. Suddenly there was a jump of angst inside me, not sure what I was going to do. Sure, my parents have always told me that the Hunger Games were the only option, but were they. Then Melanie stode right up onto the stage wearing her ugly pink skirt thingy and a multi-colored top. If that was what women looked like in the capitol maybe I don't want to be in the games. No! what am I saying I have been training and practicing all my life for this moment. Then She decided to read the girl reaping and right on que a girl, a grade younger then me, went up onto the podium. Her name was Ara.

"Well then lets get along with the men," Melanie said, walking over to the boys bulb. "The male tribute is..."

"I volunteer!" I shouted, being grabbed by the guards and brought up to the stage.

"What is your name?"

"Lucian Shaw."

"Well there you have it District Two, Ara Smith and Lucian Shaw!" Melanie exclaimed to the crowd and with that I was taken off the stage and into my chamber. Soon my parent came along with Clarissa fallowing behind.

"Way to be, way to be," Dad shouted.

"Our little star," Mom agreed, giving me a huge hug. "I can already smell victory!"

"Thanks," I softly said.

"Stay safe for me, I mean it," Clarissa added, plucking me on my lips. Then just like that she and my parents were pulled away from me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Is this a good length for the reapings because I don't want to make them to long and boring, but I don't want to make them sound stupid and short. Also here is a sponsor question!**

**What is the day called in "The Hunger Games" that Katniss said people never feel full, no matter how much they eat? **


	3. District Three Reapings

**Hey, district three reapings here! Okay, im going to level with you, im really busy and stuff, so I don't think I'm going to keep on with the sponsor system and keeping track. Instead for entering a tribute you may send your tribute a total of THREE things when they are in the games. One item will be small like water or soup, the next will be something like a sleeping bag or tent, then there will be the something like capital medicine or a weapon(S)!R&R**

* * *

ARELL NIMBUS MYKALL (15)

I dreamt of my mother again, the day she got shot. It wasn't even her fault it was the damn peacekeeper that mistook her for that criminal. Now the only reminder I have of her Are my dull emotionless olive eyes. She had beautiful blonde hair, but I;m stuck with curly ginger hair, like my fathers. Heck I could probably pass as him except for my very short height. The same could not be same for my twin sisters Rosie and Lynn. They both are spunky little kids with short blonde hair that won't stay in one style. However as much as they look-alike Rosie is a pessimist at age seven, where as Lynn always tries to brighten your day.

It has been hard on them since mom died, well it has been hard on everyone really, but more so my father. I have to take tesserae every year just so we can get by, and this year is no different with my name in over twenty times. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing being reaped though, if I win I could pay for everything we need, and if I lose a sweeter death...

"Arell is that you, it's only six," Rosie said, rubbing her eyes from the next bed over. Which ended up waking the sleeping Lynn next to her (joined at the hip).

"Yes, it's only me. Go back to bed, I have to get ready," I say.

"Make me!"

"Do you really want her too?" Lynn whispers, stopping Rosie from making a bad choice.

"That's what I thought," I finished, getting over to my closet and pulling out my standard dark leather coat, black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and worn out fedora. I almost left before grabbing my silver chain necklace, an heirloom from my grandmother. There once was money in my family, when grandmother married the peacekeeper. But they blow out all their money and that was the end of that. Then I was out the door going out to my secret hiding spot, under the railroad tracks. No one would be able to find me there, but I wasn't going to risk not going to the reapings. That would be suicide and I'm not giving the capital the satisfaction of taking someone else from my family.

Soon I was finally all to myself and could relax. I took my knife out of my one boot and started carving a stick, just to calm myself. Then I went back to thinking about what would happen if I did chose to go into the games, would I win? It's not like my family really needs me, in fact that would just be one less mouth to feed. Also it's not like I have any friends in this sad little district. I looked at my watch and hadn't realized how much time had passed by, I should go home to see dad before the reapings start.

When I got home I found dad coming out of the bathroom, thank god he didn't realize I was gone. I walked over to the table where Lynn and Rosie were already sitting and stole a bite of Lynn's cereal.

"Couldn't you just get your own?" Dad asked, getting himself a bowl.

"No, I'm not that hungry anyways. I already ate an apple. Yum." I lied, knowing that if he knew I haven't ingested anything in the last day he would flip.

"Okay... You better start heading out."

"Will do, Dad," and with that I was out the door heading over to the square. When I arrived everything seemed in the same festive state as every year. I got into my age group and everyone parted around me not wanting to get to close, just how I like it. Then out district's escort came up onto the stage and a sudden rush of disgust went through my body. She had to be at least forty and was wearing a stripper denim dress and here hair was three feet tall.

"Hello, my friendly District Three, it is so nice to see you guys again!" She exclaimed. " Now I would like to draw, hmm lets see here... Arell Mykall!" She said, pulling her hand out of the jar holding all the girl names. I wasn't sure if I was upset or overjoyed, but no one better volunteer or it will be there head. Then the guards brought me up to the stage. Soon after my male partner Noah Teddy Judes was called up and our hands were raised up. Then we were brought into the justice building and I realized I was going to have to deal with my father.

"Arell!" Dad yelled, bursting through the doors.

"It's alright I'll be fine and will come back. Don't worry about me just take care of Rosie and Lynn."

"How can you be alright with this?" He asked, and I sat there trying to figure that out, but couldn't.

* * *

Teddy Judes (16)

"Hello, my name is Noah Teddy Judes, but you can call me Teddy. I would like to be auditioning for the role of Tony," I said, practicing in the mirror. Tomorrow I had my huge audition for the school drama club. Well that's assuming I survive after today, it is the day of the reapings. Maybe if I got reaped it would save me the hurt if Burger or Prodigy got the role.

I finished up the rest of my lines and then went over to my dresser and got ready for the day. I got out some old, worn sneakers, blue jeans and a baggy forest green hoodie with a blue t-shirt. My usual attire, and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take care of my skin. Your skin is everything as an actor, right? I pushed my black, scraggly hair that I cuts with my pairing knife behind my shoulders. Then gazed into my deep blue eyes, that almost could be called a violet. That fit in well with my round, kind face. But sadly I'm only 4' 6" and have like no muscles.

"Teddy can you come downstairs for breakfast?" my mother asked, knocking on my door.

"Thanks, Mom, but I should really be going." I replied.

"Are you sure? You really shouldn't go without eating. It's the most important meal of the day!"

"I'm good, thank you! I love you, bye," I blurted out and ran through the door. I mean I love my mom and all, but sometimes she gets kind of overbarring. She took me in when I ran away when I was two, so I consider myself lucky. Shes a peacekeeper and my dad works as an I.T. in town, a lot of people have it worse of. I finally got to the square and I saw her, Arell. She of coarse has never noticed me, but my eyes never leave her sight.

"Staring at Arell again," Burger said, sneaking up behind me. "Pretty soon she's gonna notice you!"

"Please, I don't think she will ever notice me, I am practically invisible. Even when we do plays at school," I replied.

"Maybe you should try talking," Prodigy butted in.

"Never," I exclaimed, and the crowd got completely silent from the noise of the film starting up. Ugh, the same old boring movie every year. I really think our drama club could act it so much better! Then it finished up and out walks Lilla Dupe, our escort. God I would feel bad for anyone who would have to play as her.

"Hello, my friendly District Three, it is so nice to see you guys again!" She exclaimed. " Now I would like to draw, hmm lets see here... Arell Mykall!"

"What!" I shouted, maybe a little to loud. How could she be...

"Noah Teddy Judes, oh that name is a kicker!"

"What the hell is happening!" I screamed and I was being brought up to the stage. I looked for Burger and he said one word _drama_. In that moment my acting kicked in, I puffed out my chest and took the stage and raised my hand. The crowd cheered and we were taken into the Justice Building. I waited and I knew it was just the calm before the storm because then my mother and father were through the door with tears in their eyes.

We sat there exchanging stories and hugging, there were so many tears I couldn't help, but cry. They even brought Grass, my kitty cat, to come see me. He may be the reason for my parallel face scars, but I couldn't care. God I hope that Burger or Prodigy will be alright, they better get the role if im not going to be there. Or at the very least Maria. Then the other peacekeepers came in a took out my mother, she gave me one last hug and my token. An ocarina on a string.

* * *

**Also if you are a fan of pokemon check out my other story going on and yes I can juggle to stories! :)**


	4. District Four Reapings

**Sorry guys, a lot is happening now and I haven't been able to update in a while because of Hurricane Sandy. Then I woke up today to find a dandy little virus on my computer, so now I am on my friends. Hopefully I should have my computer back this weekend! I hope you all survived the storm and once more I would just ask that people don't be to harsh on this story.**

* * *

**OLIVER 'OLI' CLINES (17)**

I woke up today with a new-found determination in me, I don't know why it has taken me this long, but I think I found the way to save my family. Dad and me. We have been all alone ever since my mother had me and then left. Dumping me on my father and returning to her family in the Capitol. My dad would sit by me every night and try to answer all the questions I had about her, but all I really know is that she has auburn brown hair (like me), jade green eyes (like me), and the same slightly pointed nose (as me). It's a blessing and a curse to look like her because every day I get to see her face, but then I'm reminded what she's done to me.

Maybe when I win the games she will want me back though. She has never seen me train, I started the day she left. Maybe it was a gift from my father to cushion the blow, but i I hoped I looked presentable if she is watching from the Capitol, I pulled out my favorite little white dress that cuts off at mid-thigh. It hugs body well. Also I paired it with some white flats and a white headband, I sorta looked like I was going to get married. _Ha! fat chance of that happening anytime soon. _

"Oli, honey, do you want some break... You look beautiful. Just like your..." He stated, and then trailed off.

"Mom, I know Dad, but thanks anyways. And pass on the breakfast, I think I'm just going to go meet with Duncan and Orvis."

"So, this Orvis are you two. Well you know."

"God no, Dad!" I yell, hidding my face trying not to blush. I mean its not that there is anything wrong with him, it's just... were friends. "May I leave now, Father?"

"Don't call me father."

"Marcus?"

"Dad, Dad is fine, now go. Have fun." He finished, and I ran straight out the door. I headed for the beach, that is where we have met every year. It almost made me cry just thinking that it might be the last time it will happen again. Soon I saw Orvis and her beautiful short blonde hair bouncing in the wind. At that exact moment Duncan must have thought it would be funny to sneak up behind her and scare her. Which I admit was halarious, but when she started going berserk on him there was nothing I could do. Duncan was basically a perfect man, he was goofy, but could be sweet, and is always there for you.

"Bitch!" Duncan shouted, and Orvis started clawing at his eyes. "Will you please come pry this thing off my back."

"She can't help you now you got yourself into this," Orvis said, now attacking his leg. The whole site was just too much for anyone to handle, but luckily they finally detached and we started walking to the square. One thing I loved about our group is how close we are and no matter how bad things get we will always be here for each other. Then we eventually arrived at the square and we all got separated and I was all alone, and it was probably better that way because I'm so excited it feels like I could die. Eventually Nanny Yam, our escort came onto the stage, giving the general hoop-blah about the reapings.

"Now shall we move to chosing our lucky tributes?" Nanny asked and the crowd began to cheer loudly, this is it, this is my time, I can't hold it.

"I volunteer!" I shout as strong as I can, and everyone parts way for me. Just like it should, this is the first day of the rest of my life and I'm gonna kick some ass.

"Antsy aren't we? Very well, what is your name?"

"Oliver, Oliver Clines. And you better remember that name District Four!" I say proudly, then there was a large number of shouts and really the last thing I can remember is being brought into the holding room.

"Oli..." Dad said, slowly moving towards me.

"It's Oliver now."

"Since when, you have always been Oli?"

"Since I am a kick ass career now."

"Lets not get carried away, I just want you to stay safe honey."

"I know Dad, I can't let my guard down."

**Jace Greenwood (17)**

I wake up and when I look in the mirror I see pure perfection. Six three, muscular, dirty-blonde hair with a ski jump style, ocean blue eyes, and incredibly white teeth with sexy smile. Then again what else should a career be, I have trained ever since I was eight, just two years before Mom died and now I am hooked. My twin sister, Chalice started at the same age as me, not that she wanted to, but with my dad as a victor she was sort of pushed into it. Also I have my younger brother, Dusk, who just started his training not to long ago.

I get dressed into my dress pants and a white shirt which show my body off perfectly! Then I head downstairs to meet up with family. The only one in the kitchen is my father making his coffee and starting on the toast. I grab a plate and ask, "Where is everyone?"

"Chalice is up in her room getting ready, I think she might be a little late for the start, and Dusk is sleeping on the couch. You know how he is," He chuckled.

"Sadly," I chuckle, removing the fresh toast from the toaster and begin to chow down on it.

"Are you excited for today? Mom would be proud, seeing what a fine boy you have turned out to be."

"Who knows she might be watch..." I try to say, but get cut off by the door slamming open. Then Andrew (my best friend) came barreling inside my house, instantly waking up Dusk, which I thought to be quite hilarious.

"Thank... God... You... Didn't... Leave yet!" Andrew yell, gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Dad asked, giving in some water. Then there was some gurgling and I couldn't make out half the things he said, but he extended his hand and in it was a small black leather bracelet. Then I instantly knew it was one of our old academy bracelets, but I don't know why he brought it.

"Why do you have that, and where did you get it?" I questioned, but then it hit me. "That isn't?"

"Yes, yes it is. I know I'm a boss!"

"How did you get it, I thought we put it in the time capsule?"

"Well last night I decided to sneak out and dig it up, for good luck when you go in the arena."

"Thanks, bro!" I say, breaking down and giving him a firm dude-hug. Then we all sat down at the table talking about the great memories we have had. Soon after Dusk, Chalice, Andrew and I headed out for the town square. Sadly we would all be spread out due to age and sex, so we only really had now to talk. Sadly, it was kind of frustrating because somehow word must have gotten out about me volunteering and random people would just start wishing me luck. That is why being popular has it's draw backs, especially when you're super, mega, amazing, awesome, hot, like me.

We were then split up and stuck in the mass of kids, then Nanny pops out from behind the curtain and begins giving the long boring speech along with the mayor, and that when things got interesting. Before Nanny even got to call out the girl tribute Oliver Clines volunteered. I mean I knew the girl was antsy in training sessions, but I didn't think she would have the opacity to do that. _Maybe that's her plan though, what if she gets all the sponsors! _

"Okay, now let us move to the boys tribute," Nanny said, plunging her hand into the jar. "Harold Dingwall!"

I snobby little boy, most likey thirteen, walks out flexing. Then I break the laughter, "I volunteer!"

"Oh, good! What is your name?"

Jace Greenwood." I state clearly, and the crowd goes wild. Soon after we were brought into the Justice Building and I was bombarded my hundreds of faces. Some I didn't even know, but they all seemed to know me. My family and Andrew were the last ones to come in, and not many words were exchanged. We tried to get out as much as we could this morning to make sure that we had time to say goodbye. I mean sure that went as planned, but we didn't expect the several uncomfortable moments in-between. Then as quick as lightning they were ripped away from me and I instantly regretted not sharing anymore words and wished for them back.


	5. District Five Reapings

**Okay, so here are the District Four reapings. R&R**

* * *

MAISIE 'MAZE' THAWN (15)

I had just finished knitting the new quilt I was making to sell at the market, when the sun broke in through the top of the window. I hod woken up at around four, and couldn't fall back asleep. Then again who can when today is the day of the reapings. I quickly fold the quilt and place it at the foot of my bed and walk over to my closet. I pull out a pretty white blouse and an older blue skirt. Then I sat in the mirror and made my curly brown hair lay flat, and darken the outside of my large green eyes. Then I pick up my quilt and head downstairs to get ready for my early day procedures.

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" I heard my mother call to me.

"I'm really proud of it, it took me a really long time," I replied, giving her a big hug and kissing her on the cheek. "I almost wish we could keep it, but I know we need the money."

"Maybe, we should keep this one. It has been easier around here since Nate and Klive moved out."

"No, we still have bigger things to worry about. Another timed," I say cheerfully, and walk out the door. I couldn't wait to see how much the seamstress would give me for this one. It didn't take me long to get down to the square, it was still to early to head to reapings, so some of the merchant shops were still open. I made my way over to the tailoring stand and saw Yasmine, a burly, but sweet blonde woman.

"Hey, Maze! What have you go for me today?" The seamstress asked.

"A new quilt, I think you will love it Yasmine!" I chimed, dangling the quilt in front of her.

"It is beautiful, but I really don't think I can offer you the proper price for one of that quality."

"Don't be silly, there is no one I would rather trade with. You're practically a second mother to me! Speaking of which have you seen my lovely sister Mayella?"

"She should still be at the house with Cordon, you can go see them once I get you squared away here!" Yasmine finished, pulling some cash out of the register. I quickly took the money and headed over to Yasmine and Mayella's house. Yasmine was Mayella's mom and Cordon is our best guy friend. We all have known each other since we were very young, so we basically think of each other as family, except Cordon who I think has a little crush on me. Not that I mind, but I don't return the same feelings. Deep down I want a romance that is more than just a couple of district lovers. I want a love that will break boundaries and mean something greater. "Hey, guys!" I say, walking into Mayella's house.

"I wasn't sure when you were going to show up," Cordon said, running over to me.

"Well, I did," Mayella butted in, giving me a hug. "She never misses seeing me!"

"That's it!" I laugh, grabbing her by her arm and leading her out the door. We then began to chat up a storm heading over to my house to drop off the money and say hello to my family. After that we began to head out for the reapings. I knew my friends were really nerves by their shaking, but I always try to put a positive spin on it, like... If I do get reaped I will be an insta-star! Then Cordon was seperated and we were pulled into the mob of fifteen year old girls in our district and they started the same old boring they do every year. Afterwards out popped Georgina Hamilton, our escort! She was wearing a very cool illuminating jumper, whcih I guess fitted with out district.

"Welcome, to the reapings for the one-hundred annual Hunger Games reapings! Let's kick things off with our female tribute... Maisie Thawn!" She said, reading the paper out of the bowl. My heart soon dropped after she finished the "n" In "Thawn." I was completely shocked as to what had just happened, but I knew I must keep up my composure. I smiled as I was pulled onto the stage, trying to remember I need sponsors. Then they called out a the boy, Court Haven.

"Baby!" My mother yelled, coming into the room with my father and brothers.

"Mom, it's fine I can make it out!" I reply, trying to sound positive.

"How can you be so postive?" Klive said, with a tear falling down his cheek.

"What else am I going to do big brother, I refuse to let this get the better of me," I say, giving him a hug. And the peacekeepers pulled them out of the room.

"I love you all!" I shouted, crying. It was about a ten minute wait untill Cordon, and Mayella came into the room.

"Sorry... we... took so... long, we made you... this," Mayella, sniffed holding out a wooden locket.

COURT HAVEN (14)

"How did you sleep?" Mom asked, kissing my head and tussling my long bleach blonde hair.

"Okay, as good as anyone could today," I replied, slipping out from under the covers.

"Here I picked out some clothes, I think they should fit well, I had to spend most of the day mending them, but what are you going to do? I'll be out in the kitchen making breakfast when you're done in here," she finished, exiting the room and leaving the room. I get up and prepare myself for the day which was an effort that you would only understand if you were me. Or if you only have one arm. I try to think back to what it must have felt like to have two arms, but since the accident when I was three that was just a dream. The really bad thing is that it makes my parents work even harder, we were already the lower class of District Five.

I pick up the clothes my mom laid out on my dresser, Some black dress pants and a knit t-shirt. After I walk down the hall and head into the kitchen were my mom was making pancakes. Sadly my district was one of the few districts that have to work today, you know power and all, so my dad was at work.

"Here you are, my little bug," Mom says, slipping some pancakes onto my plate.

"Really mom, little bug? Haven't I grown out of this?"

"Nope, you will always be my little bug!"

Okay, Mom," I say sarcastically, and begin to was my plate, with a little help from my mom. I hated it when anyone else helped me, but my family. They were the only ones I felt like I could really trust about it and they didn't treat me like some baby.

"I think I am going to head out now, Mom," I said, walking out the door.

"Okay, stay safe!"

"Will do," I said, slamming the door behind me. I headed for the square, there was no one there that I really knew or talked to. Not many people think it's cool to hangout with one of the towns crips, but I don't mind because I know deep down I am stronger than anyone else. Mentally of course (I'm number one in my class), I don't excel in many physical sports and I am always picked last in gym class. I was still kind of early, so it didn't take long for them to take my blood and I was put into my_ category_.

Soon there was the movie of Panem that played, which was then fallowed by our escort comming to the stage. She was pretty, I suppose. It was hard to see underneath all of her light on the suit.

"Welcome, to the reapings for the one-hundred annual Hunger Games reapings! Let's kick things off with our female tribute... Maisie Thawn!" She said, and I notice a girl, a year older than me, walk up the stage giving a huge smile. I have no idea how she could smile, when she was most likely going to die. "Now, shall we move to the male tribute for this year... Court haven!"

It took me a while, but soon I figured out that it was my name they called, and I was being rushed up onto the stage. I looked at the faces of the crowd and all I saw was pity, but not the normal kind that was given out for a tribute, but the kind when you see a peacekeeper put a bullet through an innocent mans head. They all thought I was as good as dead, I don't even think my district partner noticed I only have one arm and for some reason that made me happy. Then I was brought into a beautiful building where my dad was waiting for me and my mom soon appeared.

"Honey!" My mom cried out.

"It is alright mom," I said, giving her a large hug. "I think."

"No, you can do this! You are so much stronger than any other tribute out there. You have had more struggle and hardships in your life than anyone else!" Dad added.

"Your father is right, you are the smartest kid I know," Mom said, letting dad into the hug. "Here, take this as your token."

"Thank you, I love you both!" I say, taking the old photo of my mother and father and I. Back before the incident, then I grabbed the scissors of the table and cut myself out. "This was the old me, not the me that is going to win the games."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked them!**


	6. District Six Reapings

**Sorry I haven't updated, really busy lately, but these are the tributes for 6! And I have decided that I would just remind you that each person will get to chose three sponsor items during the games, small, medium and large. if you don't understand pm me. Now please please read and _REVIEW_**!

* * *

NOA JAY (13)

"Honey, get up! Today is the day of the reapings," my mom whispered, waking me from my slumber.

"I know Mom, I'll get dressed and be downstairs in a couple of minutes," I reply, uncovering myself and walking over to the mirror. I fix my short blonde hair that frames her face, which compliments my big brown eyes and lightly tanned physique. Then I walk over to my dresser and decide on my denim overall shorts with a yellow shirt underneath, and plain black slip on shoes. Lastly I finish my outfit with my favorite rubber bracelet, it was made from old tire rubber that her my dad made me a long time ago.

My family is not the richest in District Six, but my parents always make sure I have enough to eat. Even if it means my parents have to give up part of their own food. They are the best family I could ever ask for! Soon I made my way out to the source of the delicious smell, and I see a table filled up by Mom, Dad, and my best friend Micah. I make my way over to the table and grab a bowl of oatmeal, "Hey, Micah!"

"Hey. Noa..." He said, swirling a bit of oatmeal in his bowl.

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's reaping day."

"So, that shouldn't let that get you in a funk! Some kids will be taken away and we will go right back to normal."

"Nao? You do know what..."

"Wow, it is getting late maybe you kids should start to head out soon?" My mother said, cutting him off. I don't know why, but it really sounded like my mom didn't want Micah telling me something. I mean I get the basics of what happens, the kids being forced to go to the Capitol. Sometimes even one of hte kids come back to the Distrct Six and they are richer than ever! Micah always freaks out though, I guess he must really not want to go to the Capitol. I suppose that sometimes it can be a bad thing, I sneak in on my parents watching the kids who get taken away and sometimes they die.

"I suppose you're right, come on! Lets head on over to the square!" I say, grabbing Micah by the hand. I literally have to drag him by his ear, but he eventually picks up the pace. We just started going to the reapings last year, but we already know how it works pretty well. Once we arrive we have to go through a long system and get our fingers pricked and blood tested. I laugh when he makes such a fuss over a bit of blood, I don't like blood, but the pain doesn't bother me. Then our districts mayor comes out onto the stage, gives his little speech, and plays the movie. Finally our saleslady comes out to greets us.

"Hello, Distrcit Six! I would like to get right to the point here and announce our lovely lady," She says, walking on the balls of her foot over to a jar. She pulls one slip of thin paper out of the jar, "Noa Jay!"

"Hey, thats my name," I mumble to myself, and suddenly I'm being grabbed by the districts guards. I don't get why they have to be so rough, I'm used to playing in the mud and wrestling, but this seems different. I am brought to the stage and suddenly everyone's eyes are on me. Then a boy gets called up and he is huge! He makes me look like a giant and he looks in complete shock as to what just happened. We were then dragged (again) into separate quarters, where Mom, Dad, and Micah come flying throught the door.

"Honey, honey! I need to you do this for me, please listen," Dad said, grabbing me by the hands and tearing up. "We may have sheltered you a little, when you go to the Capitol you will be forced to fight, fight for your life!"

"Play it out smart," Micah cries.

"And remember we all love you! You have to make it through this... competition." My mom says, hugging me very tight.

"Okay... I'm a little confused but yes I will fight and be smart. However you guys are kinda scaring me." I reply, retreating away from them.

"No! Don't be scared you can win, just use your brilliant instincts," Micah butts in, trying to put a spin of positivity on things. "Your trainer and escort will help you out, just be you. I know you can come home like a lucky few." Then suddenly he and my parents are being pulled out of the room. I don't really know what is happening, but from what I've collected I am going to have to fight for my life.

WRECK HAPS (18)

I wake up and instantly feel like my head is going to explode, and when I look outside the window I feel as though I'm blinded. I quickly look beside my bed and I find the culprit, a bottle of empty whisky. I've been having a hard time lately, from school, sports, and work, I'm going to go mad. For once I am glad that we have the reapings, I finally get a break from everything in my busy life. I pull my self up (slowly) and head over to my closet were I pull out my normal reaping attire, A beige pair of slacks and a thin yellow t-shirt. I loved the shirt because it really showed off my great tan and huge muscles. Luckily I had a fairly easy time with my shaggy brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Then I head out into the kitchen to get some food.

"Hey, Wreck! Rough night?" Mom asked, clearly in the blue.

"Yeah... I'm starving what do we have to eat?"

"I'm going to be making eggs once your sister wakes up?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just grab a protein bar and go see Angie." I say, grabbing a bar from the cabinet and heading out the door. Angie was my new girlfriend, we have only been going out for a couple of days now though. Her parents work at the bakery in town, so that's where I decide to head. It took a while to get to the square from my house, because of all the people heading in to for the reapings. I think District Six definitely has the most amount of people in it. Soon I get to the door and I see Angie waiting for me on her house stoop. She has beautiful curly blonde hair and a smile you couldn't help but love.

"Hey, baby!" Angie exclaimed, "where have you been?"

"Just around, did you sleep well," I asked, bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Just fine, I'm just worried about you. You are only eighteen still."

"Hey, you are only a year older, and look on the bright side, if I get reaped at least we havent dated that long."

"Don't say that!" She shouts, hitting me in the chest with the palm of her hand. Then we headed out for the square, which took way to long. I got my finger pricked and I kissed her on the lips, "I wish you didn't have to leave, I know, we still on for after the reapings?"

I nodded and headed over to the rest of my age group. Then out walked our districts fool, or escort as some people called it. She was wearing a chrome dress which mirrored everyone in the audience. Then the movie flashed and they gave the same information as every year (THANK GOD THIS IS MY LAST YEAR). I don't know why we all have to sit through this, I think it should be just for the younger kids. As kind of welcoming present. Then she called out some girls name and now she is going to do the same for the boys.

"Now, lets see what who our gentlemen... Wreck Haps!" She called, and I stood silent. How could this be, my last year ruined, my future ruined, my relationship ruined... We were then each put in holding cells where our family was called in. I found myself surrounded by all of them, Mom, Dad, and Lucy.

"Wreck what are you going to do?" Lucy asked, tugging at my pants.

"I don't know little sis, but I'll come home."

"Yes, yes you will Wreck! You are strong and kind and smart and... I just love you so much!" My mother began to cry.

"I love you all, and just have faith... I'm coming home," I finished and they were dragged out of the room. Then Angie cam crashing through the door. Make up running down her face, I could tell that this was a punch right in her gut. We finally started dating and this is what happens.

"Sweety, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She cried.

"And I you," I say wrapping my arms around her and leaning in, so that just our heads touched.

"You... You be strong... You hear me!" She stuttered, giving me a passionate kiss.

"Trust me, this won't be the last of me."


	7. District Seven Reapings

**Here are District Seven reapings, I know it has been a long time since I have updated. I blame it on wrestling practice, homework, and scheduled programing, but I will try to do better! Please, read and drop off a review. OH AND CHECK OUT MY FRIEND SQUINTZ NEW SYOT THE 525 ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, SHE IS A GREAT AUTHOR!**

* * *

THERESA JAMES (17)

I wake up to see my boyfriend sleeping next to me, today was the day of the reapings and we are able to sleep like babies. This is probably because he plans to volunteer today and my time at these reapings are close to ending. I nudge Daniel and whisper in his ear, "Time to wake up babe, todays your big day."

"I know and hopefully we will gain some more support against the Capitol," Daniel replied, grabbing a lock of my long thick black hair and kissing my head.

"Lets hope... I'm going to get ready and head over to my brothers."

"Okay, you just better be there for me to say goodbye."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I finish, leaving the bed. I head into the bathroom and fix some of my make up from the day before and cover up a couple of the scars that plague my body. When I was younger I was out playing with my brother, and mother in the woods, when a dog some how slipped through the gates. It started attacking me and my family and we were defenseless untill my dad came along and killed it. That is only one of the reasons for hating the Capitol in my family. Soon after my brother married one of my best friends Kylie and they moved out, which only inspired me to move in with Daniel. They were surprisingly cool about though. When I finish putting the touches on my face I pick out a nice pair of jeans, black tank, and my favorite black combat boots. "I'm heading out hun!"

"Goodbye, babe," He replied, reading a men's health magazine. I left our small little hut in the wood workings of our district and headed down the dirt road into town. My brother lives just on the outskirts and I really wanted to see them before the reapings. When I arrive I find that Kylie is laying on the porch swing, passed out. I didn't want to wake her, it has been hard on them with their new work habits. They really went all out on their beautiful house, with space that they don't need.

"Hey, little sis!" My brother exclaimed, coming out of the screen door.

"Theresa?" Kylie sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, It's me," I say, giving them both a hug and sitting down next to Kylie. We sat their and made small chat about what was going to happen today, with Daniel volunteering.

"But what if your reaped?" Kylie asked.

"I've avoided it thus far, lets hope I can hold out... Is it a bad thing that I;m excited that Daniel is volunteering."

"You have always liked being on the adventurous side, so I guess it fits."

"Yeah, I guess we should head on over to the reapings then," I say, sitting up from the swing. I take Kylie's arm in my hand and begin to walk the rest of the way to the square. This is one of the reasons I like District Seven, it is small enough to go everywhere you need on time. Soon I had to break away from them and go to my spot in the square. It really sucks when you're the only one left doing this, but soon the movie began to play and the mayor gave his speech. This led to the bringing up of our escort, Aria Hampton.

"How nice to see everyone again!" She says happily, trotting on the stage in a red plaid jumpsuit. "I believe it is time for us to select our female tribute... Shaw Cooley!"

"I volunteer," I scream, it was instinct I couldn't help it, I know this girl. I almost adopted this girl, and would have if it wouldn't have been for Daniels volunteering. A while ago we found that I could not have kids, so we looked into adopting and she was our first choice, but I didn't think I could handle her if something happened to Daniel.

"What is your name?" Aria asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Theresa James," I reply, and then I look out to the audience and I see Daniel, his face horrified. We lost track of time in that stare and when we reawakened I was being taken away and Daniel had missed his chance. Then I was taken into the holding center, I was instantly bombarded by my family. I couldn't handle what was happening, but what was I to do now? I have exchanged the words I love you many times, but this was different.

ETHAN SNOWPOINT (14)

Looking back at my history almost makes me laugh with how much it sucks, at the age of 3 my mom and dad were taken to prison for 10 years (for unco-operation) with the Capitol. From that moment I was forced into a home with my sister Dash, and our foster parents were no cup of tea or a mk34u semi-auto machine gun. Maple and Collin (my fosters) are a living hell and I must put up with their physical and verbal abuse. And everyday it is the same thing, go to school, do chores, get verbally abused, go to work, sleep. Since the age of 8, I've worked at the lumber camp, and have chopped down 529 trees. But now the zombie invasion of it all is over because mom and dad are getting out in two-day!

"Hey, buddy, you up?" Dash asked, from outside the door.

"Yeah, im getting ready now, then we can split."

"Good then I don't have to worry about the fosters, the less I see of them the better." She said, her voice fading as she left left my doorway. I quickly slid on my brown hoodie and good jeans and went to the bathroom to fix my mid-length black hair. Then I headed into Dash's room and we went downstairs and made some cereal before we left. That is really the only good thing about Mable and Collin, they always have cereal in stock because they are to lazy to make anything for us kids. After that we leave the house and go to find Nathan, mine and Dash's best friend. He is only one year older than me, but I look up to him a lot. Soon we finally reach Nathans house and knock on the door.

"Hey, guys!" Nathan exclaimed, answering the door.

"Are you ready to head out?" I asked/

"One second, come on in," He said, opening us into his house, I always wished I had a house like this, or like my one on sims 3. We greet his parents who are ober nice and we sit down waiting for Nathan to finish up.

"So, are you happy that it is only two days untill your parents come home?" Mrs. Nathan's mom asked.

"Very, we are finally going to..." Dash started, but was cut off my Nathan pulling us out the door.

"See you Mom, bye Dad," Nathan yelled, and soon in his backyard. "Look what I got, I thought you might want to use it."

I gazed in awe at the _Space Killers 13_ video game he pulled from his pack, "How did you get this, it didn't even come out yet!" I screamed with passion.

"That's why you rushed us out of your house, some stupid video game?" Dash asked.

"It isn't just some video game! This is _Space Killer 13 _and Ethan, let's just say I know a guy." Nathan finished, and we headed out to the square. Soon we were pushed into our age line and forced to get our blood taken away from us. Then the traditional movie played and the mayor gave his huge speech on the districts and the Hunger Games. Then our Goofy escort Aria approached the stage. She reached into a large glass bowl and pulled out the name of a small girl, probably around twelve. Then a girl volunteered, who does that!

"Well, I suppose that means it is time to pick our male tribute... Ethan Snowpoint!" Aria yells, and I am being escorted up to the podium. This cannot be happening, I hear the screams coming from my sister and Nathan. My parents they are coming home in two-day, this can't happen, It ca... I fall to the floor and only catch seeing Dash and Nathan leading in the district salute.

I wake up and I am in a room with medics around me and I see Dash and Nathan standing above me. I had a thing over my mouth giving me fresh air, so I am not able to speak to them. Dash then begins to cry murmering words that I cannot make out. She leans down and kisses my head. She then speaks up a little more, "I will make sure that Mom and Dad know, you just have to win."

"Your time is up!" A peacekeeper yells, pulling them out of the room.


	8. District Eight and Nine Reapings

**Okay let me explain something to everyone, I am only not writting bloodbath tributes for my characters. Listen I think we can all agree reapings are repetative and somewhat boring if it is not your tribute and I think we all want to get to the games faster. Now im not saying that I am completely forgeting about these tributes, they will get there chance to shine. So without further interuptions, R&R!**

* * *

HIPPER DELANCY (12) - D8

I wake up after another tiring day of work at the textile mills, here in District Eight we go to work very young, I started at eight years old. Today I am lucky to get off work because it is the reapings, I have no fear for them, it is hard to fear something that is no worse than life already. Plus I pray. I pray and I pray some more, if I don't have my faith I have nothing. I eventually drag myself out of bed and hear the large grumble in my tum, it has been over a half a day since I last ate. I might have some food if my parents wouldn't spend all of my hard-worked money on their ale. Everyone knows us as the town drunks, well my parents anyway. When I get over to my dresser and pull out my normal rags that I have to wear, beat up and oversized everything. Then I atempt to fix my wavy blonde hair, but it is untamable. I look terrible, with my chubby cheeks and pimples . The only thing that actually are worth any notice att all are my beautiful green eyes, rimmed with gold.

It is a constant fight to stay walking, but I eventually get to my kitchen, where I see my father and mother passed out drunk on the floor there hands both holding on the same bottle of whisky, probably fighting over it. I try not to disturb there slumber because I know it will only end in my abuse. I scurry around them and search every single cupbored looking for scraps, eventually I found what I was looking for. A single piece of stale bread. After I scarf it down, I begin to head outside for some fresh air, God knows I need it. Finally I found my way to the only little patch of greenery in our district, a small meadow on the inside of our gates.

"Hey, guys! How are you doing?" I ask, approaching a few birds and a small squirrel. They don't run or fly away immediately which almost makes me feel loved# "It's beautiful out here isn't it?" They flap their wings in agreement, I know that they can understand me# I have a very strong connection with animals, but alas all good things must come to and end. I must have gotten to close because they all took off, they are still animals after all# I figured it was almost time to head out, so I went into the small village and followed the long trail of boys and girls heading to the reapings. It truly is sad seeing us all like this, sad and scared for our lives. Sometimes not even our lives but the ones we care about most.

Eventually I arrived at the square and I joined the lines funneling in to get our blood taken# Soon the aroma of the fresh blood lingers up to my nose, I don't know why but I have always loved the smell of it. That and raw meat. I find my spot among the other twelve-year olds and then comes out the mayor and he gives his little speech he gives each year and then on to the movie. Lastly out comes our district escort Haddy Fletcher.

"Welcome, welcome District Eight, how nice it is to see you all again!" Haddy says happily. "Now shall we move onto our tribute for this year? Well lets start with the women!" She exclaims, dipping her hands in a bowl. "Jane Sherwood!"

I almost collapsed, how could this be, anyone but her would be fine# This girl is she saved me once, well not saved me, but helped me a great deal. She has given me food and kindness and she can't even protect herself. Shes blind, crippled. I take a running start and shout, "I volunteer!"

"And what is your na#e, my young darling?"

"Hipper... Hipper Delancy," I say. Soon the male escort for my district was chosen, I can't even remember his name, how terrible is that? Suddenly I am being pulled into the holding room the tributes. I waited for a very long time, but no one was showing up# Weren't I supposed to have my goodbyes? Then I remember that my parents are drunks and probably couldn't even tell I was the one who volunteered# They are probably sitting at home wondering where I am, well they will find out soon enough.

SILK WALLIER (14) - D9

"Hush little baby don't cry a peep, Moma's gonna by you a diamo..." I begin to sing, but get cut off by my sister entering the room

"Will you please be quite, Silk? I don't need your useless tunes today," Velvet says.

"Okay," I reply gloomy, waiting untill she is out of the room to start again and continue to brush my long wavy chocolate-brown hair. THen I tie it up with a beautiful pink ribbon in pigtails. Then I outline my green eyes with some eyeliner and put some blush on my creamy cheeks. After I slip on my best blue dress that comes up right above my knees and pink shoes. I love to dress up and that is probably the only good thing that has come out of the reapings and I have accepted that there is nothing I can do about them. However Velvet always wants to fight everything, so I really hope she can understand the severity of this day. Luckily my other younger sister, Lacey, is five and my brother, Sewlin, is nine. So, it will be Velvet and I facing the reapings together for now.

Soon I decide that it is time to get some food in me, so I head down the hall and into the kitchen. I see my entire family sitting around my table, awkwardly. It is rough having such a big family in such a small house, but what are you going to do when you live in District Nine and we still have it better than a lot of kids. I walk over to the corner seat at the table and grab a small bowl of oatmeal and begin to hum quietly.

"Do you really need to hum?" Sewlin asks, shoving his plate off to the side.

"Shush, Sewlin! There is no need to be making something out of nothing. A beautiful voice like your sisters should be heard," my father scolds him.

"Yeah, but she does it all the time," Velvet whined.

"Listen to your father," my mother siad, setting her silverware down to make loud clang.

"Oh, it's fine really I'll stop," I say, not wanting to cause anymore problems for my house hold/

"Thank y..." Sewlin started, but was cut off by the death glare given by Mom. Soon I finished my breakfast and began to clean the dishes, I always try to help out/

"That's alright, honey. You should go find some of your friends before the reapings," Dad said, taking the dish out of my hand. I thank him and then head out the door and run about halfway through town, to try to meet up with Casia and Hazel, they are always together. Soon I arrive at Casia's house and find the pretty blonde sitting on her stoop with the black-haired beauty, Sadie. They were playing the harmonica and humming to the catchy tune known only by our district.

"Well it's about that time again, we should head over to the square," Sadie said, standing up from the steps.

"This sucks," Casia says.

"I know, but sadly there is nothing we can do. I just don't want anyone of us to go into the games. Not you guys or Velvet or Sewlin and Lacey when it is there time," I finished, and then there was a long pause of silence only to ended by the devilish district movie and speech by our mayor. I can't wait untill this whole thing is over, and I never have to be in this situation again. Then our district escory Harley Mowery pops up onto the stage and greets us all with her _oh so lovely_ words.

"How is everyone doing?" She chimed, only to be greeted by a harsh silence. "Well then, we should be finding out who our tributes are! Our female tribute will be..." She paused, sticking her hand into a glass jar holding the names. "Silk Wallier!"

"Wait! Me!" I cry out, tears falling from my eyes. I have been so worried for my friends and family, but I never thought about myself... I don't even care if I look weak because the only thing I can do as I am being pulled onto the stage is... cry.

"Welcome to the stage, sweety!" She exclaimed, which only made me hate her more. "Our male tribute is... Amon Drake!" And a large, chubby bodied boy waddled on the stage. I almost felt even worse for him, but I didn't have time to worry about anyone else as I was being pulled into a holding chamber.

"Honey!" Dad says, bursting though the doors. "How could this have happened! My baby!"

"I'll... Be... Okay," I sniffled.

"You will be strong and brave and brilliant!" Mom said, with tears in her eyes.

"Let them hear your voice, and they will love you," Velvet said. "Just be you..." A peackeeper suddenly barged through through the room, ripping each of them out the door. I almost felt my heart tear in two.


	9. District Ten Reapings

**hey, guys! I know and I am so sorry that it has been forever since I have updated, but I have had wrestling, drama club, school, and homework to deal with. I'm gonna try to update twice this week to make it up! Also I am now writing another story for you guys (sorry if you think it is cheating), so please look it up! It is about the Disney characters in the hunger games... anyways please read and review.**

* * *

ROSE BELLDAME (15)

I wake up and dread for what is to come. Today was the reapings, which meant all the districts twelve to eighteen year old children are in danger. I fear not so much for my own life, but for my sisters Daisy and Annalese. However we have less to fear than most girls in District Ten because my mother and father own one of the largest butcher shops in the district. Therefore no one in my family has ever had to take tesserae from the Capitol, so the odds are really in our favor, but still... I have fear. I eventually begin the struggle to pull myself out of bed and get dressed for the day to come. I pull on a light green silk dress, black flats, and pull my long black hair back into a bun. Soon I head into my sister's room to make sure they are up and I find them sleeping in the same bed.

"Girls, it is time to get up," I say, shaking their bed.

"I'm up!" Daisy shouts.

"No, we are up," Annalese corrects her.

"Good, now you guys be good and get ready for the reapings. I'll be down stairs if you need me," I say, exiting the room and heading downstairs. Once I get at the bottom of the steps I get the sudden scent of burning toast and run into he kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I screamed.

"What?" She asked, snapping up from the table. "Oh, the toast! What happened?"

"I don't know, I just came down here!"

"I must have dozed off silly me," She giggles, taking the toast out of the toaster. "Hot, hot, hot! Anyways are you sisters up?"

"Yeah I woke them up for you."

"Thanks, baby."

"Where is Dad?"

"I believe he went into town for a bit before the reapings."

"Okay, well I am going to head out for a bit too, if that is okay?"

"Sure! Just make sure to get to the square on time," She says. I nod and head down the next flight of stairs into the butcher shop, where I see my father coming in the door. We exchange the normal good mornings and he asked me where I was heading. Then he went up stairs to get ready before the reapings and I headed in the opposite direction out into the town. I know almost everyone in town, I try to be as friendly as I can with everybody. Soon I reached the public square and met up with some of the girls in my class. We exchanged a lot of gossip, I'm not sure of how much of it I believe though.

"Oh, did you hear?" Cassie asked the group.

"What?" We all responded in unison.

"Apparently Billy has a crush on Rose," She said. I blushed a little bit, but this I was pretty sure was true. A lot of boys fell for me because I was one of the more respectable and pretty girls in our school. They teased me a little, but I just let it go and soon they moved onto the next hot topic. However they were interrupted by the annual district movie and the mayors speech. After our esteemed escort, Silvia Hartlake, came to the stage. My gut cramped up and all of a sudden from the fear I had for my sisters.

"Silvia here, so nice to see you all again! It is that time once again, to chose our lucky tributes. Now for our girls we have," She stopped, plunging her hand into a large bowl filled with papers. "Daisy Belldame!"

I heard a cry from the audience and looked over to see a peacekeeper dragging my sisters away from each other. I knew what I had to do, "I volunteer!"

"Oh, how nice! What is your name?"

"Rose Belldame," I sniffled. Then our male tribute who I think was named Bennet was chosen and taken up to the stage besides me. We were then transferred to a holding center to say goodbye to our loved ones. A few familiar faces stopped by, but they all just wanted to say farewell, even Billy came... Turns out he does like me. Then came the family and there was no stopping to those water works. There was more crying then talking we all just sat there for most of the time hyper ventilating. We shared some faithful words and some pitiful glances for a while untill they were forced out of the room and ripped away from me by the peacekeepers. I sat there and cried for a long while, but I knew it was time for me to grow up. I swear I''ll come back for them.

BENJAMIN 'BENNET' NEVADA (14)

The crowing of the rooster awaken me from my slumber. I had the same dream as the night before, not even really a dream, but a nightmare. I had been thrown off the same horse that bucked me off when I was twelve, I have been uneasy around them ever since. Maybe it is gods way of telling me to get back on the sattle, but I have bigger fish to fry today. Today was the day of the reapings, but to tell you the truth I am not really scare. Ever since I was first thrown into the running I was pretty sure I was never going to get picked, I have never even taken one tesserae. However I still have to attend this occasion, so I put on a collared checkered shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. Lastly I top it off with a cowboy hat to settle my long dark black hair, which went perfect with my great blue eyes.

"Bennet, time for chores!" My mother, Lois, calls from outside.

"I'll be right down!" I shout back, heading downstairs to get started on the usual things, feeding, watering, gathering eggs... and shoveling. I have always hated shoveling the cattle because it always reminds me of Lucas. Lucas was my older brother who died from a stampede before I was even born. It was really bad for my mother, but luckily she had me and my twin sisters Hope and Angel. Soon I finish my chores and head inside to wash up where I see my sister playing with their cereal.

"Are you guys nervous," I ask, knowing the answer.

"A little," Angel sighs.

"Actually... A lot," Hope corrected her.

"It is okay, trust me every thing will be fine. You have been nothing to worry about, look at me I have been in this a lot longer than you guys and I am still fine." I try to comfort them. "There are so many other kids who aren't as fortunate as you two and have had to take tesserae."

"I guess, you're right," Angel said, puting away her and Hope's bowls.

"Come on, how about we head out together," I say, taking them by their hands. They drug their feet, but eventually picked up the pace and we were on our way into town. I understand them being worried for there first year, but I was never this bad. Angel kept avoiding eye contact so no one could see her tears and Hope would constantly shaking in her boots. I tried to convince them again that it wasn't so bad, but it was no use. Eventually we arrived at the square and all of District Ten was falling into line.

We got our blood taken and then went into the tribute section, so I had to separate from them. First the annual reaping for the games played and the mayor gave a long speech and eventually our escort came up to the stage. Silvia was wearing a completely fur outfit everything which made her look like she was a half cow hybrid or something. Then Silvia called out for a girl tribute and surprisingly enough... We had a volunteer. Then she walked over to the boys jar and began to speak, "Our male tribute is... Benjamin Nevada!"

I froze up for a second, but eventually was able to put a smile to my face. Then it was time to brave the Capitol. Soon we were taken to a very luxurious place and told to wait to our family. Then everyone in my household came in and Angel cried to me, "I thought you said we wouldn't get reaped."

"I'm sorry bug, I guess I was wrong," I reply, giving her and my mother a big hug. They were the ones having the hardest time with it.

"Son, I love you. I know that you can be strong and come home to us," My father says, embracing me.

"We all do," Hope finished, and they were being torn away form me by peacekeepers.

"I love you so much!" Mom shouted, fighting off them off. "You won't be like Lucas, I will see you when you come home!"

"I love you too, I love you all!" I exclaim.


	10. District Eleven Reapings

**Hey, guys! Long time I know, but I hope to get moving a bit faster here (computer finally completely fixed!). R&R**

* * *

NICHOLAS 'NICK' HAWKE (16)

I wake with a jolt, hitting my head off the bunk ontop of mine... Another nightmare about the reapings, they have become worse the closer the day has been and now it is finally here. On the bright side, no more bad dreams for at least a little... Bad side, I might get reaped. I decide that it is better to just get a move on it and head over to my mirror and gaze at myself for a while. I am somewhat of a rarity in District Eleven because I have very pale skin and dirty blonde hair. Most people from here are very tan and have dark hair, but not me.

"Is it time to get up?" Jimmy, one of my friends from the orphanage, asked. As he peered over the top of our bunk.

"Not for you, but for me it is... Get a little extra sleep for me, you don't have to go through this for two more years yet. Enjoy them well they last," I said. He nodded and then covered back up and went to sleep. I continued to dress myself in the usual reaping attire, everyone from the orphanage had the same thing to wear. Cheaper to buy in bulk I suppose. I head downstairs and am soon greeted by the sight of Sister Judith slaving over the oven.

"Nick, Nick, is that you, Nick?" Sister asked.

"How did you know," I smiled,giving her a hand with breakfast.

"Call it an old nuns intuition."

"Whatever you say... What is for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, it is about all I can get from our mayor in these times. I just don't understand what is with people these days, how can they be so selfish and think only for themselves," She ranted, motioning to me to go set the table. I did as I was told and began to eat silently, I knew it was best to leave the Sister alone when she was ranting about our districts government. She cares about no one else in this world like she does for us, I hope to be like her someday. But, as for now I have bigger fish to fry.

"I think I'm gonna head down to the square, you know?"

"Yes, go on now," She said, shuffling me out of the house and giving me a hug goodbye. I am the oldest kid in the orphanage ever since Gregory moved out and to be honest I am not a big fan of it. Once I arrived at the square I had my blood taken, which hurt a little, but I've gotten used to it. Soon our movie played and the mayor spoke a little and out came, Lucinda. Lucinda is our crazy escort we have had for years now, she is always dressed like she is going to a wedding or something. I twist the bracelet on my wrist, I have always done this when nerves are high. I eventually begin to zone out and I hear my name break the silence of the district.

"Welcome, Nicholas!" Lucinda exclaims to us all. "Now our female tribute will be... Crystal Heart!" Then she quickly shuffles off stage and we wait for the peacekeepers to escort us into the waiting facility. It has been a while since I have heard anything, but soon I hear the frantic footsteps from out in the hall and in pops Sister Judith.

"Oh, Sister! Don't you worry. I am not going to leave you all alone!" I shout, wrapping my face in her warmth.

"Hush child, you have to go, but I know God will return you back to me." She said, putting her arms around me.

"I know... I will make alliances and do whatever it takes! You just keep you faith in me."

"I will, Honey... I will," She finished, being ripped out the door. I slowly twist my bracelet of twine thinking about what I am to do next. I make thousands of strategies rapidly in my head. My own words keep fluttering back in my mind, how far will I go to come home?

* * *

CRYSTAL HEART (18)

_"No! Stop it right now!" I scream, running over to the mad crowd forming in the square. I make my way over and no one looks as me and I can barely believe what I see before my eyes. My father had always been one to be involved, but not like this this. He is lying on his side blood in the stomach and blood in the mouth. I guess the riot had finally escalated to this... The killing of my father, he was the first pawn sent out._

_"Who did this?! Who did it?!" MY mother questions, flying into the picture followed by my brother, Bear. We all huddle around his still warm corpse and cry out to the heavens. Eventually I see the peacekeepers arriving to take away his body, not even allowing us to say goodbye. They lift his body onto the stretcher and step on my mothers hands clinging for her husband and when I look into their eyes all I see is black. _

"Crystal, wake up!" A voice calls for me.

'I'm up! I'm up!" I yell, clutching to the sides of the bed. Then I realize that it is Bear sitting above me.

"The nightmares, they stop... Just hang in there." He says, hugging me. I nod and he heads out of my room allowing me to get dressed. I decide on wearing my long blue dress that ties around my waist. Then I head into the bathroom to adjust my long brown hair, but every time I look into my crystal blue eyes I wish I didn't. They remind me only of my father. It has been years now since he has passed, but it is still hard for me to get through. Thank god this is my last year of being reaped. Just one less thing I have to deal with.

I head down the hallway and see my brother attempting to tie a tie and it is pretty hilarious if you know my brother, always goofing off. Once I arrive in the kitchen I find my mother sipping her morning tea. I walk up and sit next to her and ask, "Finally, Eighteen!"

"I know, lucky you! My last child and we all will survive the Capitols sick plots!" She smiled, wrapping her arm around me.

"Well, I best not keep them waiting," I say, sitting up from the table, kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, be brave."

"Always am," I laugh, heading out the door. It took me about ten minutes to walk down the square, but it normally only takes five. I like to delay the inevitable, I guess. Soon I see Ruby and Crimson sitting around by the check in barrier and I go to greet them when I am suddenly ambushed by a crazed Rose.

"Hey, Rose! I was just looking for you guys!" I exclaim, giving her a quick hug.

"Same, here! Can you believe that it is almost over?" She asked.

"In all honesty... No. I have waited, so long for this day. Now it is just annoying that I have to be here."

"I totally know what you mean..." Crimson started, being interrupted by the movie starting to blare. When it was finally over and the mayor started to talk our lovely escort, Lucinda, came out. Then she began the reapings, first with our boy tribute, Nick Hawk. I think I know him from school, but just as a face... Now he might be no more than a face to me.

"Now our female tribute will be... Crystal Heart!" She shouted. My heart fell into my gut and I was now filled with more furry than I have ever faced in my entire life. I clench my fist and the peacekeepers comes up to escort me and I throw his hand off of me and walk up to the stage. All of the pain I have felt in my life only to be filled with more pain. Once I arrived on the stage the old hag finished with some snide remarks and we were taken into the justice building to be held. My first guests were Crimson, Rose and Ruby. It was strangely awkward since we had just been talking about it being our last reaping. Well, I guess it is. Finally they were escorted out of the room and the only words they were able to mutter were,"we are going to miss you!"

THen My mother and Bear came in and it got even worse. You could barely tell what they were saying through all the sobs. It finally got to me and I screamed, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, everyone! I'm sick of all the pity! I'm going to win this no matter what anyone says! Life has thrown enough shit at me! I love you, I love both of you."

"We love... you... too!" My mother muttered holding onto my body, never letting go.


	11. District Twelve Reapings

**Look at this, I know it's taken a while, but we have finally gotten here... THE FINAL REAPING! Now the games can truly begin and next will be chariots, training, and then the games! Thank you all for fallowing this story all the way through, if it werent for you guys I might have stopped. No I love the Hunger Games to much, but anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

ROCKET PENDRAGON (16)

I jolted with a large elbow to my rib cage and when I look over to see my culperate, Lily, my little sister. She never likes to sleep alone and we are the only kids in the orphanage right now so it can be very lonely at times. To just make matters worse the reapings were today and this would be her second year. I eventually decided to wake her up and get dressed myself. I put allowed Lily to brush through my long wavy brown hair.

"Can I put it up in a bun today?" Lily asked, setting down the brush and picking up ponytails.

"Sure, any ideas on what to wear?" I asked, motioning to my opened closet.

"Wear the black one, the one that is tight around your waist and comes above your knees! You look so pretty in that one! Especially with your rosy cheeks and green eyes."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, sitting up and taking the dress out of my closet. it was pretty much the only nice thing that I owned here, It used to be my mothers reaping outfit before she died. I then adjust myself so that it shows off my slight muscle tone and head downstairs with Lily. When we arived downstairs we realized that we were the only ones up and the evil witch Hellen was a asleep. Hellen was the orphanage mother and a very mean lady, she only did this job because it gave her some money for ale and a roof over her head.

"Good thing, hell-en isn't up," Lily giggled.

"Nice one," I giggled back, giving her a high-five. "Want something to eat looks like we have bread and more bread."

"Figures, when does she ever shop for us, I'll be fine. Can we just head out and meet up with Daisy?"

"Sure," I say, exiting the rusty home. We had to head for the maket to meet up with Daisy. Daisy was Lily's best friend (fitting right) and in all honesty one of mine as well. Town was very busy this morning before reapings probably because it is the only entertainment this district gets all year and the only electricity. Trust me, event he fences aren't turned on and sometimes I sneak out to grab some food that the herbolist told us about. I sometimes chose to take Lily with me on my outings, but she hinders me rather than helps me. Finally we reach the market place and Daisy looks out the window of her little home above the candy store and runs out to us.

"Hey, guys! It has been a long time since I las saw you guys," She exclaims, giving us both a hug.

"Daisy it has been two day," I say, making her release me.

"I know, but I just missed you guys," She giggled grabbing our hands pulling us along with her. She goes off randomly and all I can to is laugh because she just jumps form one topic to another. When all of us reach the sign in spot for the reapings we are forced to split up and I immediatley feel the butterflies come to life in my stomache. Soon the movie plays about District Thirteen and then the mayor began to cut in with a few words. Lastly our all, but wonderfull escort, Uriel, came onto the stage. She was still new and only took over about ten years ago for a lady with a large pink wig. Uriel on the other hand sported a much _relaxed _purple tuxedo and black top hat.

"Hey, District Twelve, Uriel here!" She excaimed, waving to us all. "I can feel this is going to be a wonderful year for us all and what better way to kick it off then with selecting our female tribute. Now as my old friend would say, _ladies first_!" She drew a single paper from the jar and I prayed so hard for Lily and Daisy. "Rocket Pendragon! Where are you rocket come on to the stage!"

I staggered my way up to the stage and I looked at Lily who was sobbing like crazy. I gave a half hearted smile and did the whole thumbs up thing for her. It seemed to only make things worse because she burried her face further into Daisy. Then a small twelve year old, Coal Wood, was called onto the stage and we were instanlty detained to the waiting facilities. I waited in the room and new that soon Daisy and Lily would soon be here and I was right.

"Rocket, not you!" Daisy sang, running in with her.

"Just run away don't go!" Lily chimmed in.

"I can't I have to go, you know that. I love you both, but this has to happen," I say, embracing them. "Now Lily you listen to me, you hear me?" She nodded and looked her straight in the eye. "You have to stop feeling sorry for me and take care of yourself, you know about the outside. All you have to do is remember all the things I have tought you and be smart."


	12. Chariots

**Hey, guys! As I promised here are the chariot rides and I hope you guys all enjoy it! Lucky for me I got out of school early! So, I might be able to do part one of the the training sessions today! Also, sorry if I didn't chose the charriot outfits you guys wanted! Anyways, thank you all for all of the positive reviews and keep reading!**

* * *

"Welcome, to the hundredth Annual Hunger Games! Thank you for tuning in here for the live première of the Chariot Rides. Now, let us guide and tell you of each tribute here today," Alexander Priosis stated, to the camera in front of his press box.

"Yes, Alexander, I couldn't have said it any better. There appears to be a lot of tough competition this year! I for one am greatly honored to be here and see all this great talent. Anyways let's move down to the Capitol and see the contestants first hand!" Grey Jones exclaimed, as the camera man swiveled the camera around to see the horses starting to move on the street. "Well, what do you know! District One first," he laughed, knowing the crowd would go wild.

"Yes, now when you have a closer look you will see Polyester Silvers and her district partner Callius Latro!"

"And would you look at these glamorous outfits! Polyester is sporting a luxurious feather cocktail dress, while Callious wears a comfortable, colorful, laid back tux!"

"You know what I really enjoyed about the District One reapings was that Polyester actually was reaped and did not volunteer. Kind of strange if you ask me, wouldn't you say?"

"Possibly or maybe she is just so tough that no one wanted to deal with her. Oh, oh! Look at the wonderful District Two tributes, Lucian Shaw and Ara Smith!"

"Yes, I see them! And I couldn't help, but notice their wonderful golden suite and dress. They look like they are truly made of gold, which isn't hard to imagine if you knew how promising these two are. Each of them are going to be insane competition and certainly have landed themselves in the alledged career pact."

"Then, there is poor little District Three composed of Arell Nimbus Mykall and Noah Teddy Judes. These two aren't expected to make much of a splash, but I think that they will have some huge tricks up there sleeves for us."

"Well, you know Distrct Three, always with the surprises. And you can't deny that there outfits made of wiring is not the most brilliant thing you ever saw!"

"I certainly can't mainly because it fits so well... Hopefully they aren't electracuted."

"Good one! Now, here are the District Four tributes and boy do they look like they have just came out of the sea! Oliver Clines is wrapped in a sequent gown that moves and looks like the ocean."

"The head piece she is wearing is actually made out of living coral! If that's not stunning to you then maybe Jace greenwood is more your style! He is Shirtless with a trident in one hand and has some sequent board shorts on. I can litteraly hear the girls swooning as he goes past."

"I guess that means Dist-" Alexander started, but was cut off by the roar of the crowd. District Five was making there way down the streat in the most breath-taking outfit yet. Maisie Thawn was sporting a futuristic jumpsuit, layered with flourescent lights that lite up every color of the rainbow. Then, there was her partner Court Haven who was equally as glamorous, wearing a similar jumpsuit that built up his body build in all the right ways.

"I can't believe what I am seeing! Never has District Five put on such a show!"

"That's right, cover your eyes if you happen to have epilepsy... Finally, here is District Six sporting a very unusual mechanical look."

"Couldn't have said it better, again. Wreck Happs seems to be a mechanical car of some sort and the same to his district partner, Noa Jay. I really cannot say that this would be my favorite look of the night, but what are you gonna do?"

"True, now here comes District Seven, Ethan Snowpoint and Theresa James. Theresa is wearing what seems to be a very natural pine needle dress and Ethan a tux composed entirely out of bark."

"Yes, District Seven what would we do with out your Christmans tree flavor and intense competition!"

"Next, out of the gate we have Liam Walters and Hipper Delancy. Both of these two tributes seem to be sporting a dress and suit entirely made out of all the textiles produced in there district."

"Trailing them we have District Nine and Amon Drake and Silk Wallier! Silk is showing off a beautiful dress made completely of wheat, grain, and flowers. Also, Amon drake is shirtless with only a small bit of coverage thanks to the wheat pants he is wearing."

"Now, finally we have District Ten and boy do they grow 'em big on the farm! Benjamin Nevada is wearing probably the biggest ten gallon hat I have ever seen."

"You know, I think some might call that a fifty gallon hat. But, look at that little revealing number worn by Rose Belldame, that sheep costume must mean that she is the one Benjamin wants to wrangle!"

"District Eleven is up next with Nicholas Hawk and Crystal heart. Crystal Heart is drapped in a beautiful tapestries depicting their home life and Nicholas is complimenting here with the same style outfit. They seem to put on a story together!"

"Last but certainly not least, we have Rocket Pendragon and Coal Wood! And boy is this look a statement! Rocket seems to be wearing a miners outfit painted with dust, while Coal is in an uncomfortable looking rock uniform. Or is that actually coal?"

"I don't know, but hey! The president is about to give his speech and it is about time to head out, so join us next year!"


	13. Training: Day One

**Here is the training! I hope I portray all of you tributes great and start looking on my profile for the poll on who your favorite tribute is! R&R**

* * *

ROSE BELLDAME'S POV

"Welcome to training! Here is where you will all have the oppritunity to learn the tricks of the trade for the games. I expect you to take full advantage of the trainers we have stationed around for teaching. Now, go and take in all we have to offer!" Irene Bayfella exclaimed, motioning to the huge room that is now infront of us. I was nervous at first because I knew everyone had to have seen me in the rediculous sheep outfit (which was way to revealing) and the next thing I knew everyone was rushing off to different stations and I was left in the dust. I finally decided that at first I should try to show off a little skill and I thought knife throwing would be a pretty good place to start. When I arrived where I was supposed to be there were a few others, but I couldn't name the faces. I some how trudged my way through and picked up the first knife and liked the way it felt in my hands. The instructer than told me what to do and I decided it couldn't be that hard. I released the first knife and it hit the board.

"Not bad for a first time," the instructer congradualted me.

"Thanks," I said, pulling back the next knife and sending it by the next one. I decided than to throw one last one before moving on, but as soon as it left my hand I felt a terrible pit in my stomach and began to cough. I put my hand up to catch the germs and when I looked at it I realized that there were I noticed a few specs of blood. I quickly shrugged it of and figured that there was nothing that could be done now, but win.

"Hey, I see you are pretty good with those knives," I girl said, who I thought was District Twelve. "I think it would be the best bet for you to join our alliance. Coal here is great with plants and starting fires and I'm not bad with blades," she finished, pulling an ashen haired boy of about 13 by her side and holding up a fan with bladed tips.

"Sure, I could always use an extra hand an you guys seem to be the most eligable."

"That's perfect than! Oh, by the way my names Rocket and this is Coal."

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Like wise," Coal said, shaking my hand. "I think we should go check out the not tying skills, they might come in handy." And we all nodded in agreement and we were off to see what it had to offer and as it turns out Coal was great at this as well. Man, this kid is becoming useful. We all chatted for a while getting to know each other and I felt the pit return to my stomach, but I fended it off. If I was still home this would have concerned me a lot more, but since I am here it was either I die anyways or get healed and win. After we stayed at the nought tying we headed off to watch Rocket work with her fans. That is when I realized what a chance we had with me for distance, Coal for survival, and Rocket with close combat. Coal and I were very amused to watch he, but then the larger boy from four came over and starting pushing her around.

"Squirt why don't you, leave this to the big boys?" He asked, shoving her a bit.

"Why don't you make me, you big boob!" She yelled back. "I have the same right as you!"

"Rocket let's just leave," I butted in.

"Fine, you just better watch out in the games!" She finished and the older boy just laughed. He then picked up a large mace and swung it around his head, dismembering the dummies which Rocket had just slashed. I figured that is was better not to make enemies with one of the careers and I knew I was right. Coal then brought up the idea to go check out some of the other districts and we all travelled forth with him.

LUCIAN SHAW'S POV

I had immediately found where I belonged, with the careers. We all had decided to gather by the main weaponry station, soon all of us were there and we were ready to get down to business. I picked up a weight and began to introduce myself, "My names, Lucian Shaw and this is my district partner, Ara Smith."

"How amazing, my name is Polyester, but you all can call me Poly," A beautiful blonde sarcastically said, stepping forward.

"Wow, bitch..." The District Four girl chuckled under her breath, just barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Poly wiped around, getting in her face.

"I said that my name is Oliver and that I plan on leading this alliance to victory, any objections?" She asked, and I could tell that it would all be down hill from here.

"Yeah, me! The names Ara by the way," the District One girl spat.

"Woah, when did we decide to make a girl the leader of the group?" Jace, the District Four male, butted in, calming everyone down. "I for one have no want to lead us, but really no one else has any imput on what is going down?" He asked, making the entire group fall silent. "Whatever girls have at it and we will put it to a vote."

"This is going to be interesting," I sighed, hoping they were at least slightly capable of leading us.

"Ara you go first and Oliver can g-," Poly stated and before she even got to finish they were both off. My eyes automatically went to my district partner and knew that is where my loyalty would have to go. She quickly leapt into action jumping on top of the weapon rack and parkouring her entire way through the training room untill she had the targets in her sight. She then jumped off of the current dummy she was residing on and threw three throwing knives she had in her hands simultaneously, and they all hit their targets, dead center. Then Oliver took off at any equally impressive speed calling three armored combat trainers to her and she slipped on the brass knuckle. In no time she had completely dodged every blow they launched at her and had pinned them all down unable to move, with incredible speed.

"Alright, now it is time to vote and I vote for... Ara" Poly exclaimed and I nodded agreeing with her that Ara was the clear choice.

"Not so fast, my vote goes to Oliver," Jace said. "Callias is with me on this one too."

"Great now what? It is a tie!" Ara complained.

"I'll tell you what," Poly remarked. "We will settle this with... The gauntlet!"

"That sounds like a plan," I said, walking over to the moving sky-high platforms with the rest of the careers. "Alright, on my mark... Go!" And the two were off scaling the platforms on opposite sides. It appeared that Oliver had the clear lead, but anything could happen at this point in the gauntlet, either of them could fall at any time. Once they reached the top Oliver was still in the lead and seemed to be increasing the difference, but that all changed once Ara saw that she was losing. When Ara got to the top of the platform she jumped, falling straight down to the same platform as Oliver, which shocked them both. Then she did a little flip and landed flat in front of us.

"Like I thought, Ara wins," Poly started, holding up her hand in the air.

"She cheated!" Jace yelled, trying to separate Polly from her, but Oliver gave him a look that told him not to proceed. This is what really confused me, since she seemed so into the competition.

"Good job, I guess..." Oli sighed and everyone was pretty shocked.

MAISIE 'MAZE' THAWN'S POV

I walked around for a while not really sure what to do, so I just settled with some learning about some edible plants, which I found very easy and not that much of a challenge. Then I noticed that others were taking notice of my ability to sort out plants easy and decided to go over to the bow station and try a little bit there. The instructor told me just what to do and I seemed not to do to terribly because I didn't miss the target once, that was when the large boy from six walked up to me and asked, "You seem to be doing pretty well here, the names Wreck. You are Maisie, right?"

"Yeah," I said shyly. "What do you want?"

"You see I think we would be able to make a great alliance between us. You have a lot of skill with the bow and survival and I can handle the close up fighting, see," He said, picking up a large sword and beheaded a few dummies and then finished up with a fatal sword throw threw ones heart.

"Wow, you are really good... Sure, I would love to be in an alliance with you, but..."

"But, what?"

"I think we should get her and my district partner!" I said, pointing out Court to him and a large girl from elleven. He nodded and they both introduced themselves to the girl named Crystal, who seemed very happy to get a few close allies. When they walked over to Court it was an even easier grab, since he obviously was not in the running to be on of the top picks. However Court seemed to be very useful when it came to starting fires and trapping. We had to have one of the strongest alliances out there, which caused a rush for everyone else to grab a friend. After they all discussed general strengths and weaknesses they split up to cover more ground.

"I'll take Crystal over to practice some more weapons, while you and Court stay here a work on some more survival skills," Wreck said, pointing to the stations. Everyone automatically obeyed to, we all knew he was the leader of our small group and if we wanted any chance at surviving he would be a crucial role.

"Okay, this is how I learn so fast about edible plants!" I exclaimed, pulling Court over to the electronic computer. "These with this kind of stem will just help hold you over, where as any kind with this kind of leaf will be poisonous!"

"Maybe, we could lace the tips of your arrows with them and possibly Wrecks blade."

"That is assuming that we get those items... But, I am sure that we will find a way how, I am very fast!"

"Good, you and wreck could gather supplies while Crystal and I watch your back!" He exclaimed, now I really had a hope of winning this thing... Sadly it would all become all to serious when it comes down to our lives. However I tried to dismiss this thought and get back to training. Then I heard a large commotion and couldn't help, but watch the amazing careers leap from platform to platform. I wonder how they do that and how much practice they do. Soon, there was a winner, a smaller brunette who was able to leap past the other girl on the descent.

"Do you think we can handle them?" Court asked, watching in amazement.

"Don't worry about them, they are nothing, but pricks..." Wreck said, coming back over to regroup. "Now switch stations everyone, we have to take in as much as we can and execute at what we are good at."

"You are really good at this leading stuff... Why?" Crystal butted in. She was so quiet it was wierd to hear her talk.

"I was the captain of my schools wrestling team, maybe that is why, I don't know... But, we really need to get to work, now switch!"

* * *

**Okay, that was day one of our training sessions! Leave me a review so I know how I did and don't worry we still have interviews and two more days of this... Everyone should have a turn!**


	14. Training Day Two

**Okay, here is day 2 in the training and if you have any request let me know, but I can't garentee any of them. Or maybe I have an idea for them later in the game, so I hope you guys keep reading. Oh and reviewing ;) (I hate to say it but reviews do work in your tributes favor)**

* * *

CALLIAS LATRO'S POV

I wake up early this morning and am forced into breakfast with Poly, our mentor, and our escort. It is really wierd and awkward, everyone just went on and on about how the best way to win is. It was then half an hour later when we were finally dismissed from there hold. Poly and I headed in the training room soon after and were greeted by our fellow careers. However I am not focused on anyone, but Poly. I don't understand how she was able to take control of us all yesterday, she is a bitchy idiot. Maybe she is just that good at getting what she wants.

"So, what is on our agenda today?" Oliver, or was it Oli, came over asking... People have called her both. "I figured I could show you all what else I could do and maybe change your mind."

"I think we already voted," Ara scuffed, announcing her presence to the group.

"Hey, the girl has determination, you can't be mad at that," Jace said, putting his arm on her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

"Every little bit helps, let's split up. Ara, do you want to check out my knife throwing, I'm not as good as you," I ask, knowing she would enjoy my compliment, which I hated with every fiber of my being. She agreed and we headed over to the station.

"Now position your body, so you are aligned with the target," She said, positioning me just right. "That's good, just like that. Now release!" I released and it its target, but it wasn't the firmest shot ever, but still good. However it should have been better.

"I can do better!" I said.

"I hope so," She laughed putting her hand my shoulder. After several throws that were gradually getting better she stopped me and said we should take a break. Soon we were scanning over the other tributes and her eyes landed on Poly, who was struggling to learn some of the simplest combat moves. "She is not near as bright as she lets on."

"Tell me about it, but she likes you so you should be happy."

"I guess, not like she will be much help... Why did you want me to help you with knives, there are plenty of other capable careers and you didn't even vote for me!"

"Well, I thought you were the best and I am obviously the best out of us all, so it just fit."

"Best in what!"

"Alll around, I think," I said smugly and she moved away laughing. That just pissed me off to no end and I am going to have to prove it now, which should be easy compared to these knuckle heads. I decided to show my worth I would have to do something spectacular, so I started looking around to see what the best plan to go about this would be. I see the gauntlet and head of in its directions, throwing down the knives. Then Ara noticed me heading away from the station and ran over to me.

"Where do you think you are going, we weren't finished!" She said, grabbing my shoulder.

"None of your business," I said, moving right a long. "I'm going to show you all what I can do."

"What one the gauntlet? You already know that Oliver and I can handle that, so I doubt you will make that big of a splash. Heck, I doubt you can even do It though!"

"Bitch, watch," I stated, grabbing a towel from a man holding them in the cornet. I took the towel and wrapped it around my face and everything was dark, and I thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I can hear everyone rushing over to see what I was doing and I hope that they will enjoy the show. I hopped on the first moving plate and listened until I hear the whirl of the next to jump on. I kept this up for a while until I finally realized I was at the top and I started hopping down. Each time I took that leap of faith my heart dropped. Now, I am on the last one and I just have to make it to the ground. I jump and fall slightly, exhaling fast.

ETHAN SNOWPOINT'S POV

It has been a long day for me so far and I have tried to make the most of it by not showing off too much and trying to keep a low profile. You think with all this high tech-capitol stuff there would be at least one video game, but there isn't. So, I have spent most of my time on the berry training, since it simulated my compelling urges for something electronic. I tried a little bit of axe throwing, which I wasn't to terrible at, so that made me happy. I'm still at the berry training when all of a sudden I hear a round of applause, so I turned around to find a career (I think the District One boy) doing the gauntlet blindfolded! Once, he was through being congratulated I heard the bell go off for lunch and I realize how hungry I am.

I was being shuffled now into a room with a few table for us to eat at. I don't know where the best place to sit is, so I decide that my district partner Theresa would be the best bet. She is quiet, so I am not really sure what to make of her, so I try saying, "Having fun?"

"Are you stupid?" She asked, giving me a dirty glare.

"Sorry, of course you aren't having fun... I just, do you like... Video games?" I asked, trying to dodge any attention being brought to us.

"Never touched one and probably never will..." She mumbled, seeming very upset. She than began to ramble some words about a person named Danny and how she feels so trapped right now.

"Who's Danny?"

"A friend, he was supposed to volunteer with me, but now I am stuck here with you." She said, turning around in her seat.

"You think I want to be here! I would give up anything to be back at my house right now! Believe me when I say this, that I wish your Danny person was here right now for you too because this is not what I call fun. Fun is being at your house on your couch playing Survival!"

"Survival?"

"Yeah, it is a game which I am living right now," I replied, getting up and moving to the other end of the table. I am so filled with rage that she would even say that, that I can't bare to be around her. I may have over reacted a little, but anyone who is in this situation would. What is even worse is there goes one of the only chances I have in an alliance with her. She just better watch her back in the games.

"Hey, so I heard you like video games," A random voice said. When I turned around I saw the face of the District Three kid sitting beside me. "I am interested in acting, but being from Three I tend to game a lot. You like Born Again?"

"I haven't gotten to that one, but I heard it's awesome. Hard to get games in District Seven, you know?"

"Yeah, I here you. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to be in an alliance with me, it seems really smart. I mean we already know how to survive from branch of games, we could do this thing."

"You know what, that sounds great!"

BENNET NEVADA'S POV

After lunch it was time to get back in the training room, so I decided I would practice with my whip some more. I went over the display case showing deadly spiked whips and ones created for taking off heads. I picked up a normal bullwhip with some slashes at the end and got to work. I must be doing pretty impressive too because I notice a few eyes fallowing me. Then a boy who I think is from nine came up to me began to stare.

"Like what you see?" I ask, still focusing on my whip.

"Maybe, by the way you handle that bullwhip I am guessing that you are from Ten," he said, patting me on the back. "You are pretty good."

"I know, but what do you want, I have to practice."

"The names Nick, Nick Hawke. And I was wondering if you would be interested in forming an alliance. Does that sound like something you would be up for?"

"It depends, how are you useful to me?"

"Fallow me," he said, extending his arm towards the survival station. I walked along beside him and we made our way over to the berry station. Soon he began knocking of plants left and right like crazy. "Wow, you are pretty good at this."

"You know, what would help with that whip? Possibly some poisons that I would be able to find for you. That would allow you to take out some tributes without getting your hands to dirty. Maybe nightlock?"

"Isn't that how that one girl a long time ago won?"

"Yeah, her name was Katniss Everdeen. No one has quite made an impact like her."

"True, she was incredible, but we will be better!" I exclaimed, feeling some hope for these games yet. "An alliance would keep us both safer... You have yourself a deal!"

"Great," he said, shaking my hand. "Now, do you think that we should add anymore people or do you think three is a crowd?"

"I think that we are fine with just us, it will keep us safe without drawing to much attention. Now lets split up and meet again soon so that we can get some more work done. I'll be over with the fire starting, you should check out the bow and arrows."

"Will do," he said, walking over to the station. I started picking up some stones and trying to ignite a flame on some bramble. Eventually it sparks up and I turn around to check on Nick. When I see him he is doing really well, hitting all the arrows within the thrid outer circle. Hopefully he won't draw too much attention because I don't want to be a target of the careers that for sure. Suddenly, began to feel a quick pain in my hand, my fire was growing larger and hotter.

"Woah, pay attention!" The trainer shouted, and I quickly extinguished the flame.

* * *

**So, yeah It's been a while and there really is no excuse for that. Actually it has been more than a while, thanks to strippytails reminding. Even though it wasn't really needed. Also if you guys want to start making request I would be happy to take them. One more day of trianing left then comes interviews and games.**


	15. Training Day Three and Scores

**I'm back again! Finally it is Easter break so I have time to right. Just been so busy right now... You don't even want to know. Anyways, kinda sad that no one has posted on my poll yet. Come on guys, it can only help your tributes. All right? Now, lets get to the story!**

* * *

**NOA JAY'S POV**

I wake up to the banging of fists on my door and a lot of yelling, "Noa! Noa, get up! You are late and missed breakfast!" My escort called, knocking harder and harder.

"Sorry! Sorry! I will be right there!" I replied, jumping out of the bed. It was a good thing I was used to not having that much food because I don't even feel hungry from all of the great food here. As soon as I got dressed into my training suit and in the hall I was being shoved off into the elevator heading to the training center. I'm still fascinated by the sheer glass surrounding me, transporting me, securing me. Next to me is my district partner, Wreck, who does not to seem to be interested in me in the slightest. We finally arrive at the training center and as soon as the doors open we were both shoved out and met up with the rest of the kids.

I don't know where to go today, these past few days I've just been kind of lost. I decide to go over and try some archery. The instructor helped me find the best bow for my size and how to best hit your target. My aim wasn't bad the only problem was there was no power behind it. Now I am frustrated and end up storming off, watching the careers excel at everything they do.

"Don't get to down on yourself," a voice said, ruffling my short blonde hair.

"I know, I know. It's just all so much," I reply, turning to see the female from seven. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I'm not a jerk. I care about people. The names Theresa James, I'm from seven."

"Nice to meet you, my names Noa... Would you want to be in an alliance with me, Theresa?" I asked, maybe a little to soon. I could tell she was contemplating it because I was so young. How could I be useful to a strong girl like her. "Never-"

"No, it's fine. I don't see what could go wrong with that. It's a deal," she replied coolly, taking my hand. "Why don't I help you with your archery?"

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed, finally feeling some real hope for these games. Theresa wasn't nearly as scary as she looked and I liked that about her. It proved you can't judge a book by it's cover. We had been working well together and I felt like I was getting to know her, which was really great. This day was probably the best day yet since I was reaped. Then a blonde career girl made her way over to use.

"Well isn't this a site for sour eyes, a cripple," she said, pointing to the scars framing Theresa's face. "And a baby dike."

"I don't think she's the sharpest tool in the shed," Theresa giggled to me. "I think you mean sore, honey."

"Bitch, I am not your honey."

"True that, you're the bee!" I laughed, feeling quite clever with myself. You could tell she didn't understand because she was wearing a proud dignified smile. Like a post apocalyptic prom queen.

"And don't you forget it," she said, pushing me down and snatching the larger bow out of Theresa's hand. "Thanks, doll."

Theresa quickly helped me up, asking if I was okay. "What was that all about?"

"Probably, just trying to assert her dominance like a wild mutt..." She said, and I could feel a cold rush come from her.

"Theresa, what happened to your face?" I asked. I just couldn't keep the curiosity away any longer. She looked a little uncomfortable, trying to think of an answer to the question that I would be able to process.

"There was an accident back in district seven. That's all." She said, walking away from the station with me.

**HIPPER DELANCY'S POV**

I've always had trouble focusing and now I have to focus twice as hard to show my worth around here. I've been at the knot tying station all day today because I can only learn little by little. I have looked around to see if there might be anyone who might like to have me paired up with them, but it all seems pretty lonely and everyone has already established themselves as a pack. Besides the careers there is another strong alliance happening with the large District Six boy and the District Eleven girl. I wish I could have in with them, but they are pretty full.

Suddenly, as soon as I got my knot tied the dinner bell rang making me lose complete concentration. Now my stomach began to growl and I knew it was time to eat. Eating is the only good thing that has really come out of this trip, considering what I got to eat before this. My face is now stuffed with the finest food I have ever tasted, which was starting to show off on my little belly. Once I got into the mess hall everyone was sitting with their alliances or absolute strangers. I decided I would try to fit in, so I went to some kids I thought might understand me and I soon found the pair from nine standing out to me. They were both young and approachable, so I decided it was worth the chance. "Hi, my names Hipper!" I said, cheerful.

"Hi, I'm Silk. And this is Amon," the girl, Silk, said.

"So, Why are you here?" Amon asked, trying to make conversation.

"I got reaped, same as you guys."

"Well I was just trying to make conversation, but maybe that was a little dumb on my part. Any who, why don't we just cut to the chase?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know what he means," Hipper said, taking control of the situation. "You want to be in an alliance with us, just like everyone in here wants to have one with someone. What makes you important enough that we would want you on our team?"

"I, I'm fast and can hide and climb well. I've focused on knot tying, so I can make traps and stuff."

"Some helpful attributes, I guess we don't really have an option. You are in!" Amon said, getting a little ahead of himself. However it made me happy. It showed that they were trust worthy and good people. Soon the meal was over an we only had a little bit longer to train in the center. I was both relieved and upset that it was going to be our last day in training. Happy that we got to be out of this place and moving forward, but upset because of where we were moving on to. Now we are all being called back out to the hall to get ready for the private game makers. Normally we would have time to train with our mentors, but that was part of the quell. We have to be open to change now.

Then a lady dressed in the ceremonial robes came out and said, "We will be starting with District Twelve this years, heading backwards to one."

**ARELL MYKALL'S POV**

It made me really mad that we had to start backwards, I didn't want to have to compete for their drunken attention. It was fine when they were sober and I was the third one in, but this could thwart my plans. All this week I have been playing down my strengths, trying to stay under the radar and now they might not even be rewarded. No matter I am still here to impress. Soon, we got down to district five and Teddy was next to go in and I could tell he was nervous. Now might be my only other chance to strike. "You know Teddy, there really isn't that big of a need to stress."

"Yeah, but it's my best chance to make sponsors," he replied and I knew he was going to be smarter than I thought. But, luckily I know his weakness.

"That is true, but take it from an actors point of view. All the really great ones, the famous ones here in the Capitol, they don't care what the critics say. Well, in your case it's game makers you shouldn't care about. The people will see how brilliant you are in rink, so why try to impress the un-impressible?" I say, twisting his little brain in knots.

"You really think the people will like me?" He asked, starting to blush.

"Oh, I know they will. You just have to do something to get their attention, you know? So, when you're called in there you just give them a big old welcome from yours truly."

"You're right! It doesn't matter what my score is, I shouldn't care. I know my talent." He exclaimed, getting a sudden boost of happiness. I almost felt bad about getting his hopes up, but he's competition. the next thing I knew he was entering in the performance area and in a few short minutes later he was back out. Man, he must have done something that pissed them off. Now, it is my turn. The woman calls me in and I fallow to the amazing room of weaponry. There were so many things to chose from, but I knew I should chose what I do best.

I head over to the spear darts that I normally trained with at home that were way more refined then what I was used to, but it still worked out well. I hit every dummy I aimed for, not all were critical hits, but surely enough for them to bleed to death. then, I picked up a small blade and began to slash into the dummies right and left. I made sure to never kill them with one blow, speed and slyness were my tricks. Finally, the game makers had all they could see of me and dismissed me. Those drunken baboons just better have paid enough attention. Soon, I was greeted by an ever so cheerful Teddy asking me, "How did you do?"

"I think, I did fine. Lets just get ready for the live première in the TV room." I said, heading off to the large sofa were my team of stylist, mentor, and escort were sitting. Soon, it was time to tune in and as we did so we were greeted by the ever so beautiful (not) faces of Alexander and Grey. They gave a quick little intro on the quell and how change was going to be big this year, but it didn't really make a difference in my mine. Same old Capitol, same old tricks.

I now watch in anticipation watching for the scores which they start with Twelve, why does this have to be the one year for change? Anyways, Rocket received a nice seven and her male partner, coal, got a five. Then, their was Eleven where Crystal got an eight and Nick got a six. After, there was Ten, with Rose landing a five and Bennet getting a seven. From Nine there was a four for Silk and a three for Amon. Next, District Eight's Hipper Delancy got a two and Liam Walters got a five. District Seven fallowed them, with a strong score of a ten and Ethan getting a six.

"The first six districts are done, let's see what is next!" my head stylist exclaimed. We all watch as the large boy from Six, Wreck, got a nine and the girl, Noa, got a three. Five gave quite a show too, since Masie received an eight, but sadly Court only got a two. Now, we are on the careers and of course and dual ten comes out.

"It's us!" teddy said, "Wait till you guys see!" Soon, Teddy flashed up on the screen followed by a... One. I couldn't help, but let a little giggle out, which got a lot of negative stairs. especially when following it was my nine. Everyone was wondering how he could blow it like that, but I knew exactly how... Hell I was the reason. One down, twenty-three left. Lastly there were Districts One and Two, which both got all tens except for the bimbo Polyester.


	16. Interviews Part One

**Hey, guys... I know you must be thinking, "Yo what took him so long to get with the updating!" And my excuse to that is the fact of voice lessons, drama show is closing in, track and districts will be coming soon, and school of course (gotta study and work for finals). So, now I am finally here to write the interviews and thank you all for sticking with me this long. Oh, and this will be in the pov of Cassius Farver, the interviewer.**

* * *

Finally, it's pay day for me. I look in the mirror of my dressing room and want to take a picture. My red hair is in perfect swirls and my skin is tanned and fabulous! There is a knock on my door fallowed by the barging in of my make up team, giving me one last touch up, and the director of this evenings events. He is a stern and stoic man who has no time for play, it's all business to him. He really needs to lighten up and have fun with it, but if there are any troubles with the show the blame will go straight on him.

"You are on in five, go to the stage and find your normal seat. Make sure you can see the teleprompter just fine. I don't want messes today, are we clear?" He asked, sneaking behind me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Crystal," I reply, jumping out of my seat and making my way from the backstage labyrinth to the front main stage. This year since the quell is about change and adapting they completely redesigned the whole set. Now, everything is laced with chrome with deep black leather all around. It gave it a very futuristic vibe. As I mad my way to my chair I saw that it was on tracks, to automatically move me to each tribute, I should have been warned about this. It's not smart to try to mess my game up. Once I was through examining the stage I waved my hand to adjust where the teleprompter should be, not that I will use it.

Soon, I made myself comfortable, kicking my feet up on the desk in front of me. Soon all the tributes came on in order and sat in there chairs. This seems like a decent batch of tributes than in years past, they will definitely put up more of a fight, which is good for ratings. After all of the tributes were situated, the doors opened and our live studio audience flooded in. The numbers started counting down in my ear piece and I was ready.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 100th Annual Hunger Games," I boomed as the countdown finished, soon fallowed by the loud cheers of the crowd. "And, boy do we have a show for all of you! Now it is your chance to really get to know those young adults you saw at the reapings. What makes them tick? Why are they special? Shall we find out?"

The crowd went wild and my chair automatically slid me forward to the front of the stage and the District One girl's did the same. She was wearing a strapless blue dress, which may I say, made her look incredibly sexy. I decided to start by introducing her, "Everyone give it up for Polyester Silvers!"

"Oh, please call me Polly," She giggled, trying to hush the crowds roars.

"Okay, Polly, how did you feel about reaping? How did it feel to have everyone's eyes on you?"

"Well, I felt the same way all these tributes probably did, but I knew I would have to be brave," She said, winking at the crowd. "And who doesn't like to have all eyes on them."

"I know what you mean!" I agreed, getting a rise out of the audience. "But, in all honesty, how are you going to entice us all to keep rooting for you?"

She looked back at me, as if the question was so difficult. "What," She asked quietly. Then I realized it, she doesn't understand, but what part of this is so confusing.

"Let me rephrase that, what do you plan on doing in the arena so that you stay a crowds favorite?"

"Well, first off let me say how proud I am to be a crowd favorite all ready, but I will probably just stay me to keep you all on my side," She laughed, crossing her legs and slowly rubbing the sides of them. This girl truly is an airhead, but she knows how to work her body.

"One last question," I said, reaching over to touch her on the shoulder. "Who are you missing most right now?"

"That's easy! I miss you Eva! Girl, you know I'm going to work it!" She finished, waving to the camera as her chair slid her back. That girl was just a little to much for me to handle, but here comes the guy and he seems to be quite... Deadly confident.

"Everyone, give a round of applause for Callias Latro! Now, Callias, what did you show the gamemakers to get that impressive ten?"

"Can't say."

"Come on just one hint."

"I guess you will have to wait till the games to find out," he finished, flashing a flirty grin to the audience.

"Very well, what do you like the best about the Capitol since you have been here?"

"The people," he stated, winking at the people in their seats. These District Ones sure know how to sell the sex. However, I find it to get old after a while, it's just the same thing over and over again with them.

"Why thank you!" I replied, even though he wasn't addressing me, which got a giggle out of the crowd. "Last question, how do you feel being a bit younger than your districts average tribute age?"

"Confident," he finished, as his chair slid back to the line of tributes. One down, eleven more to go. Next is the district two girl, she is very pretty wearing a light blue dress and there was stuff in her hair... I think that they are the Capitol's flowers, how extraordinary!

"Give it up for the lovely Ara Smith!" I yelled, making her blush, which surprised me.

"Awe, thank you! You look very handsome yourself!"

"Oh, but not as good as you! But, lets move on to the questions, shall we? So, Ara, what made you decide to volunteer at the reapings?"

"Why wouldn't I? A chance for glory and fame and to explore the Capitol! It is all so wonderful!" She exclaimed, as the crowd awed at her answers and energetic attitude.

"Isn't that sweet! Now, lets get serious, who do you think your biggest competition is here?"

"What? I don't know if I should say? Should I?" She asked, and the people went nuts waiting for an answer from her, this sweet act is paying off very well. "Okay, well I would have to say Oliver, she is always very intense and she is a great competitor. Sometimes I wish I was more like her."

"So humble. Now, who was the most important person you left behind?"

"I would have to say, my best friend Kayla, I'm going to come back though, so I can't wait to see her again."

"I'm sure you will. Everyone give it up for her!" I said, and the crowd began to scream with approval. finally, it is her District partner. His chair came right up to me, suddenly I forgot his name somehow and had to glance at the teleprompter. Was it obvious? Shoot, I need to start, "So you are the Lucian Shaw we heard about!"

"I guess that's me."

"Tell me, what is the most interesting thing that has happened since you have arrived?"

"Nothing," he stated, not looking in to the crowd.

"Come now, there must be something, no?"

"there isn't. Can we move on?"

"Okay, then. Why-"

"Can we just skip the questions, I am here to win and I'm never going back to where I came from. I will be the victor of the 100th Annual Hunger Games, no matter what. Any comments?" He asked, looking towards the people, they were all silent. "Good than!"

"Looks like someone is a bit full of themselves," I joked, covering half of my mouth by my hand and pressing the emergency switch under my chair for help from the guys up stairs. They soon sent him back to his seat and I was able to make a smooth recovery. Now who is next? District Three, Arell Nimbus. "Hello, Arell! You look nice today!"

"Sure."

"Not exactly the answer I was expecting, but... Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?"

"Nothing much, but I will warn you... I'm small and invisible; you won't find me..." She said, quietly under her breath.

"Oh, well... I'm not sure how to respond to that." I said, as the crowd busted out laughing. "What is your opinion on how the games will go?"

"Badly."

"Why do you say that?"

"When don't they?"

"Alright... Let's wish her the best of luck in these games!" I yelled, glad that she was out of my line of sight. She was a creepy young little girl, let's just help that her district partner will be a little more sane. "Here is Noah Judes, the other Noah!"

"Please call me Teddy!" He said, showing off for the crowd.

"Okay, Teddy. How did it feel to get the lowest score in the competition?"

"It felt dandy."

"Why so?"

"I'm not worried about my score or anything in this competition because I did me in there."

"That is nice, but tell me, what did you do for fun before this?"

"I love to act, I was in drama club," he said, proud of the fact that he is perhaps one of the biggest losers we have ever had.

"Sadly, that's all we have time for right now. Everyone give him a pat on the back and wish him luck." Finally, here come some winners from district four. The girl that Ara said was someone to look for is now sliding her way next to me. "So you are the mighty Oliver Clines?"

"I guess I am, but really Ara is just as good as I am. Heck, we got the same score didn't we?"

"I suppose you did, but tell me was there ever any conflict during the training days?"

"Sure, everyone has their differences, but I mean in the end we all figured out how to work them out... Then again if we didn't we can always handle it in the arena," She giggled, smiling at the audience, who laughed along with her. However, I saw a quick flash of tension going on between districts one, two, and three.

"How charming," I laughed along, taking over the spotlight. "On to the next question, what do you think the most challenging about this competition."

"Not being able to see my family, I am missing them very much," she said, once again winning over the peoples appeal.

What about this girl, huh? I think we could all take a page from her book, give it up!" I exclaimed, holding up her hand. "Thank you, and up next we have her district partner, Jace Greenwood!"

"Hey, everyone!" Jace said, swirling towards us, making muscles towards the audience. I swear I could smell the cologne already, that mixed with the spiraling hormones of all the woman in the audience, created a cloud a swirling death.

"Isn't he something? Wonderful, simply wonderful! Now, Jace, how has you been dealing with all the emotions of this competition."

"Well working out, of course," He said, flexing again towards the audience who soon began to swoon. "

"You sure can tell, look at us, identical," I responded making a muscle by his side, cracking up the people. "Anyways, someone as attractive as yourself must surely have someone waiting for him at home, no?"

"Nah, I just can't seem to find the right woman. It is as though no one sees me for more than I am. They all just seem to want to use me, you feel?"

"Oh, we feel you. Then hopefully when you win this you will. Is that what you are trying to get out of this, love?"

"And respect, hopefully... Let's hope that that special woman will see me and fall for me."

"I am sure she will, thank you," I finished, waving him off. Man that was a whirlwind of testosterone. Even I was starting to feel stuff in my man parts for him. Wait that is wrong, anyways who is next? "Ah, the girl from District Five, Masie Thawn!"

"Hello," She chimed, smiling wide at all of us.

"Now aren't you cute? Is that how you are going to win this?"

"Why thank you, so are you! But, no that is not how I plan to win. I am much to smart to rely on my looks."

"So, tell me, what is it than?"

"Well, I for one happen to have a kick butt plan and will for sure shock everyone."

"I think that we would all love to know what it is, right?" I asked, as the audience begged her.

"Let's just say I have a lot of strong friends," She finished, smiling at some of the other tributes. I wonder what that girl has up her sleeve. Next I have the kid I've been waiting to meet all this time, Court. His chair started moving towards me, should I make a punch line?

"Welcome, young Court Haven. I can't express what a shame it is to have to meet you like this."

"Oh, don't bother. I can hold my own... Well not literally, but you guys get the point," Court joked, as the audience giggled in sympathy for the poor boy.

"So, Court can you tell me a little bit about how this happened to you?"

"It all happened when I was three... I was out side playing in my yard, my dad had been working on fixing the new machine for the factory, but he couldn't seem to get it to run right. He eventually got it to turn on and ran inside to get something from the house. I must have been attracted to the hum of the machine because I began to wonder closer and closer to it, edging my way up to see it. The last thing I remember was my arm reaching out to touch it and my sleeve got caught in the machine. My dad eventually found me and when I woke up, I had one arm."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, what do you plan on getting out of this journey?"

"Being able to provide for my parents like they have for me, and maybe be able to do something about my arm," he said, forming a tear in his eye, the people in the stands too began to cry. I had the water works going on as well, can't seem heatless. At least we are on to District Six now.

"Evening, Little lady, I mean, Noa Jay!"

"Hi! It's so nice to be here!"

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here. Now, Noa, how does it feel to be one of the youngest contestants in the competition?"

"Rough, but I am going to give it my hardest!"

"That is good to here, never give up. Never quit. Has it been hard keeping up with everyone here?"

"Not really, I have had Theresa to help me out, she has been great!"

"So, if you couldn't win who would you wa-"

"Definitely either Wreck because he is in my district, or the ever so wonderful Theresa," She finished, beaming at Theresa and Wreck, who seemed sad for her. Probably because she is going to die right away, but that is not good to talk about on the air. Next came, Wreck. Wreck... I like that name, very fitting given his body demeanor and intimidation factor. The first fighter I have seen from District Six in a long time. I asked him a few things about his family, but he seemed to avoid all of those. He seems to have friends, or at least that is what he says. He puts up a fence, I wish I could get past it somehow.

"Come on, Wr-" I started, feeling like I was finally getting to him when a beeper went off. Intermission, damn it! But, I guess it is time for a touch up.


End file.
